Thrice Betrayed
by Raaaaachet
Summary: Betrayed by all those he loved, Percy finds a new family with Chaos and the Amaranthine Assassins. When Percy has to return to Camp Half-Blood, another prophecy is there to prove his luck. A new threat arises, will Percy be able to handle this one?
1. Chapter 1

**This FanFic was actually inspired by the fanfics Zayden Blaze and the Four Horseman of Chaos. So check those out! Enjoy! This will mostly be in Percy's POV. Don't Own PJ series!! That belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Percy POV**

The people I once thought could be trusted cannot be trusted. And it's all because of one guy. My half-brother. He had came last week.

 _*Flashback*_

 _It was my turn to watch over Camp Half-Blood with Clarisse tonight. Just then we saw one guy being chased by only one monster. And it was pretty weak too. Like seriously? I roll my eyes and run up to him. I slice through the monster and turn to him._

 _"Please don't kill me!" He begs me. I roll my eyes._

 _"Don't worry! I won't kill you!" I reassure him smiling._

 _"C'mon let's get into the bouandaries of camp. I lended him my hand to help him up._

 _But he just glared and got up himself. Once we got in, I realized the whole camp had gathered._

 _"What's your name" I ask the guy._

 _"Chad Gerabawl."_

 _"I'm Percy Jackson." I say. He nods._

 _Just then the mark floated above the new guys head. And what I saw surprised me._

 _The Trident rose above his head. Everyone bowed down._

 _"All Hail, Chad Gerebawl, son of Poseidon." Chiron announced._

 _And so I tried to be nice to Chad, but he thinks he is way more important that everyone else just cause his father his Poseidon. When he found out my father was Poseidon too he got annoyed. Then when he found out about my accomplishments he got jealous. So he started making up lies._

 _"When I came to camp, there were like 1,000 monsters! And I defeated them all singlehandedly without breaking a sweat." He told the campers. And for some reason the campers believed him._

 _And so did Poseidon. "This is my favorite son!" He told the campers. He had never been this proud of me no matter what I did. He didn't defeat Kronos, did he? Did he go to Tartarus? How about kill Gaea? No! I try to like him but it's impossible. The only people that believes me are Clarisse and Rachel. And of course Annabeth, or so I thought. I was going for a date with Annabeth. When I saw something. I saw Chad kissing someone._

 _"Your so beautiful, Ann." He said._

 _"Aww... your so sweet, Chad." She replied. WAIT! Is that Annabeth?_

 _"Annabeth?" I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She turned around and her eyes widened._

 _"Per-"_

 _"Shut Up! It don't want to hear it! I thought you at least wouldn't fall for this jealous, liar! But I guess even someone as wise as you can't see through him!" I yelled. "Y'know this is one of the very rare moments when it's a surprise your a daughter of Athena."_

 _"N-"_

 _"No Annabeth don't try to explain! You obviously like Chad better than me! So have a good life!" I say and storm out._

 _For the next few weeks I just pretty much isolate myself from camp. Then I go to see Chiron. I need someone to talk to._

 _"Hey Chiron!"_

 _"Uhh Percy... can you please go away? I'm with my favorite student!" He said. I was taken aback. I thought I was his favorite student._

 _"Lemme guess? Is it Chad?" I ask outraged. He nods. "So your as dumb as everyone else I see! And I though you of all people wouldn't fall for his lies." And I storm off._

 _Just then I get a message from Grover._

 _"Hey! I'm breaking off the empathy link as we aren't friends anymore! I've found a new best friend, Chad! He's help me realize what a fake you are! Your no hero, Chad is!" First my "friends". Then my girlfriend who I jumped into Tartarus for. And now my best friend._

 _"It's Okay, Percy! Be Strong! Your Friends may have not have been loyal to you, but that doesn't mean you have to be the same." I told myself._

 _Then I got a message from Artemis for help on a quest with the Hunters. The Hunters obviously didn't like me but they did tolerate me. Only Thalia talked to me. I guess Thalia is still one of the people believe me._

 _"I'm surprised your still hanging out with me." I said._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well nobody talks to me anymore, since Chad."_

 _"Yeah I've heard. Not many people in camp talk to you."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"But you still have Annabeth and Grover right?!"_

 _"Had." I corrected her._

 _"They betrayed you too!"_

 _"Yeah I only have Clarisse and Rachel now. And it's only a matter of time before they turn on me too."_

 _She sighs. "When I see this Chad, I swear!"_

 _"Thalia! Please don't!"_

 _"Still with them to the end, huh?"_

 _"Loyalty is my Fatal Flaw. So what can I say?"_

 _"I guess your right."_

 _When I returned to camp apparently they were having a sort of meeting in the swordfighting arena which was odd._

 _"NO YOU CAN'T!" I hear Clarisse._

 _"Yeah! CHAD SPEAKS LIES!" I heard Rachel say._

 _And then I decide to walk in. Then when everyone sees me, the closest demigods to me grab me. And they are unfortunately Jason and Leo._

 _I glare at them. They just look back to the meeting. The Gods are there too._

 _"Enough!" Zeus' voice boomed. "All in favor of killing Percy?"_

 _"That's a bit harsh! He did save Olympus in the end though." Hephaestus said._

 _"Wait! I want to do something first!" Poseidon said. All eyes turned to him._

 _"Percy."_

 _I turn to him and glare. "Did you finally realize Chad is a liar?!"_

 _"No! Chad is my son! And he is way better than you! Your pathetic!"_

 _"You think I'm pathetic compared to Chad! I was there when he came to camp. He was only being chased by one monster! He speaks lies I tell you!"_

 _"Silence! Percy you are no longer my son! I disown you!" He shouts. I gasp._

 _"You were my last hope." I whisper. It was true. I hoped at least my fath-ahem- Poseidon would be smart enough to realize Chad was the fake._

 _End of Flashback*_

I can't believe Poseidon just did that. This pain of being betrayed is not like anything I have ever felt before.

"Okay! Then! So all in favor of killing Percy?" Zeus continued. Poseidon, Athena, Zeus, Hades, Ares, Hera, and Dionysus raise their hands.

"Alright as more than half of the Olympian gave raised their hands we have to kill Percy!" Zeus demanded.

I was pushed to the center of the room by Jason and Leo.

"Betrayed by even my bestest of friends." I whispered in their ears.

"WAIT?!"

"What Percy?" Zeus asked.

"What am I even being killed for?"

"Working with the enemy! Chad said he has proof of you talking Luke Castellan to joining Kronos! Then informing Gaea in the Giant War of our plans!"

"I never did that."

"Yes you did."

"Whatever! Just kill me! I would die for these people as they were once my friends. And if they want me dead then I shall die." I sigh. "After all that's what my Fatal Flaw suggests."

"It doesn't matter your opinion! Now prepare yourself to be killed by my Master Bolt!" Zeus announced.

And then Zeus summons the Master Bolt. The very one I rescued when I was 12. The electricity courses through me. The pain, both physical and emotional, unbearable! I thought pain didn't hurt. But this was the Master Bolt.

"Percy."

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"That is up to you to figure out! Here's a hint...I'm the creator of the universe!"

I thought. I remember Annab-her lecturing me about it.

"It starts with a C and ends with an Haos?" She says.

"CHAOS!" I say.

"Yes!"

"So why are you interrupting my death?"

"To stop it!"

"And why?"

"Just shush so I can stop it then I'll explain later.

"Oh umm okay... but don't I get a choice?"

"Oh right! Will you like to go to Asylum or come and work for me?" She asks.

"Well duh! Of course I'll work for you!" I say.

"Then why'd you make me ask you for your choice?"

"I wanted to feel important and in command." I replied feeling excited.

"Alright then..." she started doing something then "POOF". I was in a palace. Chaos' probably. It was even bigger than the Thone Room in Olympus!

I see Chaos sitting on the Throne in the center of the end of the room.

"So Lord Chaos, will you explain why I'm here?"

"Well I would like to make you one of the five 'Amarathine Assasins'! It is the group for the best 5 fighters in the world. Percy and you have been given the first spot. Also the spot of leader. I know you will be a good leader. So do you accept?"

"Of course!" Of course I will save the world. I don't regret saving the world even if my friends have abandoned me.

"Ok then I will call the second warrior and she will show you the area."

A few moments later a girl with sapphire eyes that twinkled and long brown hair that flowed naturally past her shoulders. She looked beautiful.

"This is Sage Her Code Name is Critical Frostbite. She is blessed with fine looks. Her looks can compete Aphrodite's. Seducing, freezing, or just killing with her swords is her way of fighting. She is an excellent fighter. Her domain is ice."

"Ok." I say.

"Oh yeah. And Percy your domain is the seas."

"Ok well you guys can go now."

 **That's the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the late update,** **Oh right I forgot to tell you guys what Amarathine meant! It means undying, immortal, eternally beautiful. I know the Amarathine Assasins aren't really immortal, but their accomplishments will be eternally looked up to. And also the group is immortal. As when one Assasins dies they add a new one immediately from a group they have ready. Also changing Sage's Code Name to Frostbite. Don't Own PJ, that would be Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Okay then?! Where to first?" I asked Sage. She just glared at me. Well she obviously doesn't like me...yet. But I guess we have to work together so she's going to have to eventually.

Besides not many people like me at first. I have to grow on them.

"We are going to meet the third Amarathine Assasin. But the fourth one will also probably be with him as they obviously like each other."

"Okay, then lets go!" I say. Sage just rolls her eyes.

I don't feel energetic, happy, and enthusiastic in the inside to be honest. Everyone had just betrayed me! But I have to put on this mask so I don't bring down the mood of people around me. And even if it's for a second I actually do believe that I'm happy.

But anyways, I am led by Sage to the Amarathine Assasins.

I'm led to a... rainforest?

"Uhmmmm what are we doing in a rainforest?"

"The Rainforests is Jeremey's Domain, like I'm the Ice parts of the Earth and your the seas."

"JEREMY! LUCY!"

Just then a guy fell from above.

"Hey Sage!" He says.

"Jeremy, this is Percy."

"Hey Percy." He says looking confused.

"Hey, Jeremy!"

"WAIT! ONE SECOND! Are you Percy? As in the Perseus Jackson?! Hero of Olympus! Saved Earth from Kronos and Gaea?!"

"Yep. But I would prefer if I'm not known for that." I say blushing.

"Huh why?"

"Uhmmm... I don't think I want to talk about it or trust you guys just yet..." I say.

"Oh okay that's fine! So Sage why is he here?"

"He's going to work for Chaos now." She replies.

"Ahhh I see! What Army is he joining?"

"Unfortunately he won't be joining an army."

"So he's going to take the place of 1st Assasin and Commander! He's going to be Fitomo Vivacious **(Fitomo means the group of people that get good pleasure from just by being with others and Vivacious means fills of life and good spirits.)** as a commander?"

"Yep! I always knew you were the smart one of the group." Sage says.

"Yah I know!" Jeremy says.

"Awww dont get so big-headed J. just because of one compliment." Sage chuckles.

"Wait so I'm not already?" He jokes. Sage just a rolls her eyes. And I just stand there.

"So anyways, where's Lucy?" Sage asks.

"Well she's still climbing down the tree. I can jump but she can't." Jeremy reminds.

"Oh right." Sage says.

Just then "THUMP!"

"I'm here!" I turn around and there stands a girl with short uneven blonde hair and blue eyes. And I'm guessing she is Lucy.

"Hey Lucy! This is Percy Jackson, and yes the son of Poseidon that saved the world twice." Jeremy introduces.

"Hey Lucy." I say.

"Hello, Percy!"

"So now do we just need to find the fifth guy?" I ask Sage. She nods.

"Well then where to?!" I ask.

"The City probably that's where he usually is."

"Okay then to the city! Wait where exactly is the city?" I ask. Lucy and Jeremy laugh.

"Over there! Can't you see it it's huge!" Lucy says pointing to the ginormous city in the distance. And then I see it and suddenly I feel dumb. How could I have not noticed that?!

"Oh." I reply.

"Yep!" Jeremy chuckles.

"Ok well then let's go!"

So we leave the Rainforest Room I guess you can call it then are back in the hallways of the headquarters. We soon eventually exit the building and start walking to the city.

"Like this. Step, strike, step back, and duck." I heard a guy say. He was showing some kids to sword-fight.

"Eli!" Lucy said.

The guy who was showing the kids to sword-fight turned around.

"Oh hey Guys! What're you doing here?"

"Well this is Percy and I have to show him the Amaranthine Assasins. And all around this place. You guys have to come too." Sage replies.

"Well anyways this is Elliot. He is the 5th warrior of the Amarathine Army." Lucy cheerfully said. She was obviously the enthusiastic one of the group.

"Hello, Elliot." I smile.

"Hey." He nods.

And that was it they showed me around and then we went to meet Chaos.

"Lord Chaos." Sage and others said while bowing. I followed.

"The Amaranthine Assasins. I suppose you met Percy."

"Yes we did!" Lucy said in her cheery voice.

"Great. Well Percy will be joining you guys as the first Assasin." Chaos began. They gasped.

"But that's the first rank and Percy only just got here. It took all of the previous leaders, decades of training and being in the Amaranthine Assasin!" Elliot outburst. I could tell he was surprised, but there was also something else mixed in. I think it was anger or jealousy?

"Yep." Chaos said.

"Well Lord Chaos don't you think it should be someone more experienced? I mean we don't even know if we can trust him?! He's only got here!" Elliot continued.

"Percy is experienced. He's saved the world twice. He never betrayed the Gods or his demigod friends. And his fatal flaw is loyalty. And so what if he just got here?" Chaos said calmly.

"Fine." Elliot muttered. Chaos smiled.

"Thank you. Anyways as I was saying Percy will be joining the Amaranthine Assasins. His domain is the seas. I would like you to formally introduce yourself I doubt Percy even knows your domains."

"Sage. My domain is the icelands and ice tundras. You know my code name, Frostbite. Said person stepped up.

"Names, Jeremey. Domain is the forests. Code Name is Déntro. Déntro means Tree in Greek."

"My name is Lucy! My Domain is the skies. Code Name is Mapiya **(means sky heavenly, the name originated from America)**." Lucy said after stepping up after Jeremy stepped back.

"Name- Elliot. Domain- Desert. Code Name- Shepho **(desert in Israel)**." Elliot said without stepping up.

"Alright now that introductions are finished, I will give you guys your first mission since I want you guys to learn to work together. I know you guys have never been given a mission together besides Jeremy and Lucy but I want you guys to learn."

Everyone nodded except Elliot who looked annoyed.

"Why? You never made us work together before?"

"You will have to work together one day... I want you guys prepared for it." Chaos answered. I knew there was more he wasn't telling everything. But I decided not to press on. He would've told us if we needed to know...

 **That's it! The Next Chapter will either be about the people back at Camp-Halfbloods or The Amaranthine Assasins' Quest. Comment so I could know which one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm bored so I just decided I'll write. I know I only updated two days ago and I don't have the replies for what to write on for this chapter but I just decided to write about what happened right after Percy was killed. Like I said before I do not own PJ since Rick Riordan does**

 **Third Person POV**

They had just killed Percy Jackson. The smoke soon faded and where Percy previously stood was an ashen dead body.

All the Olympians that had voted against Percy's Death just glared at the ones who did. Then they realized how serious this is and no matter how hard they tried to keep themselves calm they couldn't. And that was how everything went from just glaring to a full on fight. The Gods eventually got in an argument. Which led to Ares threatening the Gods. Which was the cause of Artemis's anger. Then Apollo trying to calm Artemis. Then Apollo being thrown across the room. And then a battle.

"STOP! All of you. You Gods are a disappointement. You are supposed to rule over everything and keep things calm! I do not know why I continue to let you Gods rule." A voice bellowed in rage. The Gods knew that voice. That voice was one of the very few voices that managed to scare them.

The Gods bowed immediately after turning to him.

"And who might you be?!" Chad yelled.

"Figures he doesn't know. After all he is the one dumb enough to get Percy executed." Hermes said.

"DO NOT INSULT MY SON LIKE THAT!" Poseidon shouted.

"SILENCE!" Chaos was enraged. "Anyways have I not warned you Gods before to not make rash choices?"

"Y-yes My L-lord." Hestia said.

"Also I wonder if you Gods can really count. There are 14 of you Olympians since Hestia and Hades was brought back to the Olympians. And 7 of you had voted for Percy's death yet you had killed him although it was evenly cut."

"My Lord, if I may. The majority of the demigods had also voted against Percy's death." Zeus said.

"Ahh yes. But you did say 7 Olympians. You never mentioned anything about demigods. Nonetheless that is not why I am here"

"Then why are you here?" Chad said cockily.

"Because you have just killed your only chance of surviving."

"What do you mean, Lord Chaos?" Hestia asked politely.

"Another enemy approaches. He will be stronger than any that you have faced previously. He has been rising for awhile now. He has recruited Gaea and the Titans. And now your best chance of surviving has been killed."

"Lord Chaos." Poseidon started but hesitated. "I-I-I'm afraid y-y-you are w-w-wrong. Percy was no hero. He wasn't as powerful as we thought. He was a fake."

"Nonsense! Percy was one of the greatest heroes you've had. He was no fake. He was a real hero, unlike _some people_ " Chaos said referring to Chad.

"Ha! That excuse of a brother, a hero! Impossible!" Chad scoffed. Annabeth stepped on his toe.

"Sorry Chad! But if you don't want to die then you might want to be quiet. You are talking to the Creator of the Universe!" She whispered gritting her teeth.

"Well then I guess if your brave enough to talk back to the Creator of the Universe like that, then I guess your not afraid of me telling everybody the _truth._ " Chaos smirked. Chad's eyes widened.

"Chad! What did you do?! What secret?!" Poseidon demanded. Chad stayed quiet.

"Well. Chad is the fake hero here. During his first week at Camp Half-Blood he had been very jealous of Percy. He had only managed to get the attention of those new to camp. But that had not been enough for him. Unlike Percy, who was very humble, he wanted for attention. He wanted the attention Percy got. So he was thinking of ways to do that in his cabin. Then my brother, yes I know what you are thinking, I have a brother, came to him. My brother is evil, in fact he is probably the threat I had warned you about earlier today when I first got here."

"Then what Lord Chaos." Athena asked with her eyes narrowed at Chad.

"Well then Order, my brother, asked Chad if he would like to get Percy out of the camp. Order wants Percy killed as he knows Percy is a very powerful demigod and may be the only chance of your surival. And as he cannot do that he picked someone who wanted the same thing just for a different reason, Chad. And Chad without hesitation agreed. Order then took a part of Chad's body. Order had not wasted much energy in trying to take full control as he knew Chad would be easy to control even without taking full control. All he had to do was command Chad on what to do."

"Continue Lord Chaos." Zeus asked.

"Well then. Order in Chad would look for any trust that a person had in Chad then Order would tell Chad to gain even more trust from them. You see Order can manipulate the mist. He was very good at this. He can even trick demigods and even gods."

"So how does the mist get people to trust him more?" Hades asked.

"Well he would first gain their trust by doing things for the person. Then once he had enough trust, Order would tell Chad to tell the person a lie that would get them to turn on Percy. And in normal circumstances they wouldn't believe Chad as Percy has even more of their trust and respect. Then Order would manipulate the mist so that it looks like Percy is actually doing the things Chad claims."

"So that explains why it looked like Percy was burning my garden but looked fine the next day! I thought it was just mother fixing the garden." Katie Gardiner exclaimed. Chaos nodded.

"Yes Daughter of Demeter. Percy did not burn your garden he was admiring your garden but Chad made it look like he was burning it." Chaos confirmed. Katie turned to give Chad a look of hate and disgust. But Chad wasn't in his seat. He was slowly inching away from everyone to escape. But Jason stopped him.

"Not so fast." Jason said.

"Anyways, that is also the reason why he was able to convince the Twins of Hermes that Percy had warned all their targets of their pranks. And how Chad had gotten Annabeth to believe that he was cheating on her. And Grover that Percy had said that looking after nature is just a waste of time and are for useless people."

"And how about the video of Percy talking Luke into joining Kronos." Artemis asked.

"That was just a video found by Chad of Percy and Luke talking before Percy found out Luke was evil and then just taking his words and putting them together making it sound like Percy was talking Luke into doing it."

Everyone turned to Chad.

"Well then what should we do about Chad, Lord Chaos?" Hephaestus asked.

"Well I'm sure Percy wouldn't have wanted for you to kill him. After all he is still his brother." Chaos informed.

"Then it's settled! In Percy's honor we shall not like Chad, but he must receive at least some punishment!" Apollo said.

"50 years of working for me in the Underworld!" Hades suggested.

"Yes and I shall choose his outfit for it!" Aphrodite's eyes brightened up thinking about all the outfits.

"Very well." Zeus exclaimed.

"WAIT!" Ares said.

"If everything you said, Lord Chaos, then how come Clarisse and Rachel had not been influenced?"

"Well it's funny and simple really. Chad had always been intimidated by Clarisse. He was too scared to approach her. And as for Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Chad didn't think he should waste his time on mortals so had no care for Rachel. Quite dumb of him." Chaos explained.

Everyone looked at Clarisse remembering she was there. She looked angry. And surprisingly not only at Chad but at everyone.

"Clarisse. Why do you look angry at everyone?" Area asked.

"Cause I am angry at everyone, except Rachel, Chaos, and all the Gods who voted against Percy's death of course."

"Yes well why?" Annabeth asked. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Well even before Chad had been influenced by Order he had been spreading those rumors on Percy and I can't believe you people had at least a little trust for him. If I was in your position I would just ignore him and walk away!" Clarisse shouted. A look of dawning went through the crowd of demigods and the Gods.

"And I can't believe any of you had not even thought about the obvious! Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. And why would Percy defeat Kronos if he talked Luke into joining Kronos! And also if Percy had talked Luke into joining Kronos then why was Percy unconscious when we found him after he talked to Luke and when Luke left!?" Clarisse continued. A look of regret washed through the campers and half of the Gods. And Rachel and the other Gods who had voted against Percy's death just nodded.

"I agree with this Daughter of Ares. Had I not warned you Gods to be careful of not making such rash decisions! I still regret making you the rulers of Olympus!" Chaos shook his head.

"If I may, Lord Chaos. The video evidence just was so convincing and our anger when we saw that video hits got the best of us. And part of the reason I had believed it was because I had never liked Percy. He was a son of Poseidon after all. A part of me had wanted to believe it and so I forgot about all other things." Athena said.

"I'm disappointed to say you are the Goddess of Wisdom!" Chaos' voice thundered.

"I'm s-sorry Lord Chaos."

"Well Zeus, you are supposed to be the King of Gods! I had believed you were wise enough to make good decisions!" Chaos questioned.

"Well I had always been paranoid that Percy would become too powerful and one day take over my spot as King of Gods."

"Zeus. Now why would he do that!? He had refused godhood twice! If he wanted your spot he would have to be a God which he would not have liked!" Chaos said.

"Well that someone would refuse such an offer just did not make sense and seemed like there was something to his decision so I had always thought that maybe he was planning on doing more good deeds so he could get a bigger offer as becoming King of Gods." Zeus said.

"That humble boy! Zeus you really are not as wise as I thought." Chaos said. Zeus flinched. "Now, POSEIDON! Percy is your son! How come you at least did not believe him?!" Chaos yelled.

"Well Chad was also my son. And Percy it seemed as if though he was hiding something."

"What do you mean?" Chaos asked.

"Well when he first found out Tyson was his half-brother he was very upset and bitter. But when he found out Chad was his half-brother he made an effort to be very nice and kind to him. So when Chad showed me the video after some thinking I had come to a conclusion that maybe Percy knew that Chad knew he had talked Luke into joining Kronos and didn't want Chad to expose it so was being nice." Poseidon explained looking down.

"I see. I shall let you pass as I see you really regret your choice and had really paid attention to your former child even with Oceanus trying to take over the seas." Chaos said. Poseidon flinched when he said "former child" but thanked him anyways.

"How about us?" The other gods that had voted for Percy to die asked.

"Well Ares I shall let you pass as you are not the wisest of Gods and didn't like Percy which was mostly why you voted for his death as that is like your wish." Chaos said. "I want the demigods to be given immortality as I want them to be her for the war and see what they have caused. And Clarisse can decide if she wants immortality. Rachel is already immortal. And as for the Gods who had believed Chad I will let you pass as I know that you will have enough suffering with this Order. And the Gods that had sided with Percy you shall not suffer during this next war." Chaos announced. The demigods(except Clarisse) looked troubled. As the Gods looked relieved but stressed already by the new threat.

"Wait so does this mean this war will not happen till a few generations since the demigods have to be given immortality to see this?" Athena asked.

Chaos nodded.

The Gods looked somewhat relieved. As it was being held back a bit. But time does go by very quickly if your a God.

"Thank you for the warning, Lord Chaos." Zeus bowed. Everyone followed, including Chad.

For the next few centuries Chad works in the Underworld with Hades in the ridiculous costume Aphrodite had given him. Poseidon was never the same and always looked very upset. The first few decades he had just stayed in his palace and had even skipped the meetings in Olympus. But Athena, surprisingly was able to reach out to him. Athena and Poseidon had slowly became friends and had let go of their grudge. The death of Percy had not affected only Poseidon. It had affected all the Gods. Just not as much as Poseidon. Zeus had become a better leader and more open to suggestions. The Gods had gotten less prideful.

And back at Camp Half-Blood, all of Percy's former friends had never gotten through a day without thinking about their old friend that they had abandoned. And every week they would gather on the beach in Percy's honor. Thalia who was in the Hunt had found out about this when Artemis came back and had been outraged. And through this emotion Clarisse and Thalia had become friends. Nico had stopped coming to visit Camp when he had found out and it was rare to see him even for his father.

Eventually Chad had been released and when he first returned to camp everyone avoided and ignored him. The only ones who didn't ignore him like he didn't exist were the ones that gave him angry looks and occasionally a mean comment that made him more sorrowful then he already was.

Chad had eventually gained some of the Camper's trust when he had made a speech on one of Percy's Birthday about how regretful he felt and apologized to everyone. Then he created a shrine in honor of Percy. It had only gained him little trust but that was enough for him. Every year after that he had done something for Percy. And people had grown to respect him even more as apologizing for something someone does is something not everyone can do. Not many of the demigods had been able to admit their faults yet. The first to accept him was surprisingly Clarisse. She explained that Percy would've accepted him without hesitation. So she would to. Nothing was never the same after Percy's believed death.

 **Chapter 3 People! Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the quest of the Amaranthine Assasins! This Chapter was long and kind of boring I have to admit, but very crucial to the story plot. Next Chapter should be out soon. I'm starting it right after I post this which is right after I finish writing this author's Note! Anyways bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Own PJ, that would be Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 4{The Quest Part 1 like I Promised}**

 **Percy POV**

"The quest I would like to give you guys is that there is a guy. He is capturing demigods and taking them to Australia where he keeps them captive and abuses them. We are not sure why, but first find out why then you will get your best orders." Chaos ordered. That was outrageous!! A guy is taking demigods captive and abusing them!! Taking them captive is one thing but abusing them is another!! I've been abused by Gabe. Both psychically and emotionally so the idea of abuse just makes me so angry!! I looked at the others.

Sage looked extremely angry and I saw that the other Amaranthine Assasins looked somewhat afraid of her. They looked angry too but not as angry as her. I looked at Sage worried. I know I only just met them. But it's in my nature for me to care about others first. I raised my eyebrow in question at the others. They just shrugged. And by others I mean Jeremy and Lucy. Elliot just looked annoyed at me.

"Sage, what's wrong??" I asked cautiously. Silent tears had started falling down her face and she whispered.

"I don't think I can tell you." She then ran out of the room leaving all of us except Chaos confused.

"Chaos??" Jeremey asked.

"It is not my story to tell." And he teleported out. Huh.

"Okaaaay, then. Wait. He never told us when the quest is." I said.

And just on cue a small piece of paper fluttered down and landed in my hair.

 _You leave tomorrow morning._ It said.

"I guess we are leaving tomorrow morning." I said to the others. They nodded.

"Well then who wants to tell Sage??" I asked them.

"Oh nooooooooo. That would be very dangerous." Jeremey said as he left. I turned to look at Elliot, but he had already left.

I looked to Lucy with begging eyes. "Sorry Percy." She apologized and teleported out.

I sigh. "I guess I'm doing it.". I leave the room.

And after asking around I finally find out where Sage lives. I follow he directions I've been given and find a mansion made of ice. I knock on the door.

"Who's there??" I hear.

"Percy." I reply not knowing what else to say.

"Come in." I hear Sage reply. So I open the door. A fire cackled in the fireplace. And somehow the ice wasn't melting away.

"It's enchanted ice." Sage says.

"How'd you know I was wondering about that??" I ask.

She laughs. "I didn't everyone wonders how the ice isn't melting,"

"Oh." I say.

"Yeah. So why are you here??"

"Well are you okay??" I ask.

"Yea. I'm fine. Let's just say I really don't like abuse." She says.

I looked up from the fire and met her eyes. I saw pain and sorrow. And I realized. I wasn't the only victim of abuse here.

"Oh. I know what you mean." I reply.

"You do??" She asked.

"Yep. I've experienced the same thing." I answer.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well then I came to tell you we are leaving tomorrow morning for this mission." I change the subject.

"Okay. Thanks." She said.

I thought for a minute. "I have nothing to pack so what should I do??" I ask.

"Well this quest is going to take awhile I know that for sure. So I suggest that you go find a home to keep things you won't need. Buy some essentials. Then pack everything you need and leave everything you don't need back at your house." She says.

"In like 6 hours!!!?? Is that even possible??" I ask.

"Yea. I can come and help if you want." She said. I was surprised. She was being nice to me. Wow I'm making progress fast. It took _her_ awhile to start being nice to me.

"But don't you need to pack??" I asked.

"Nah. I always keep two bags packed and ready for quests. One for quick missions and one for longer ones. You might want to get into that habit by the way." She said. I nodded.

"Okay then. Where would I find a home??" I ask.

She chuckles. "It's really easy to find a home here. I didn't have to do it since I just built my house but I don't think you can do that with water. I helped Lucy find a home when she first arrived though."

I nod. "That still doesn't explain how I can find a home though??"

"Well what kind of home do you want. Lucy's house is really just a house on an island in the sky. Jeremy has a treehouse. Elliot has a pyramid. So you might want to choose one that fits your domain like the others."

"Okay well then what if I get a boat??" I ask. She nods.

So we go to a boat shop.

"Hey there!!! Looking for a boat, Sage?? And who's this?!!" A guy at the counter asked.

"Hey Cody!! This is Percy and he's now the leader of the Amaranthine Assasins and he wants a boat for his home." Sage replies.

"I see!! I'm guessing your domain is the seas??" Cody asks. I nod.

"Well we don't have much time so can you hurry." Sage asks.

"Sure. Here are a few boats out for offer." He says handing us a stack of papers.

They are just a bunch of pictures of boats and the information on it.

I hand Sage half of the stack. We look through them. We soon decide on a yacht called Pegasus.

"We'll take this one, Cody." Sage says.

"Alrighty then. It would cost 400 million but since you are an Amaranthine Assassin and it seems you've gotten Sage to trust you, I'll lower it to 380 million."

Sage put down some money. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"Sa-"

"380 million." she said. "And Percy don't worry. I know you only just got here, but I can pay for you. When I first got here, the leader before you paid for me. So now that I paid for you, you have to pay for the next person. That's how it works here."

I was about to protest but just nodded when I saw the look she gave me.

Cody put it into a machine to count the money. Then after a while the number appeared on the screen

 _380,000,000_

"Well then here's some paperwork you need to finish." Cody handed me a few papers.

I filled them out. And handed them back to Cody. He took the last few papers and handed them to me. And kept the others.

"Okay then that's for you. Pegasus is on the dock behind the store. You'll see it. It's pretty big and a guy will be there to help you." Cody said.

So we left the store through the back and on the way to find the guy I asked her.

"Where'd you get $380,000,000??"

"You get a looooooooot of money from missions." She says.

"Oh." I say. She nods.

"Ok well lets go find Pegasus." She says. I nod.

We eventually find the guy.

"Hello, I'm Rico!!! I believe my brother Cody has sent you????" The guy greeted. We nod. "Okay then can I see your paperwork for the boat??" I nodded and handed him the papers.

"Pegasus. A fiiiine choice." Rico said while giving me back the papers. He unlocked the door to a small building behind him and came out a few moments later with some keys.

"Here are the keys to the boat. And I will take you to the boat now." Rico told us. We passed some impressive boats. Soon he stopped and I bumped right into him, I was to busy paying attention to all the other boats.

"This is it." He said. I looked to see what he was looking at. It was obviously better than the ones I saw on the way here.

"Whoah." I hear Sage say.

"Yea." I smile.

"Well it's all yours!!" Rico says. He leads us into the ship and shows us around.

"Okay well enjoy!!" He says. I then get in the drivers seat and we drive away. Then I remember there's an auto-pilot option. I put in our destination and it soon starts going. I join Sage on the deck and we look out into the distance.

"It's beautiful." I say. The sun was setting and the sky was a combination of orange, red, yellow, and purple. The ocean was blue and you can your reflection. The sea was still and you could see the sun setting on the blue of the ocean.

I looked down at my reflection. Then looked over at Sage's to see her smiling.

"Yea. It really is."

We just leaned on the railing for a while watching the sunset.

"Well now we just need to wait to get to the center."

The boat then halted to a stop. "I guess we are," Sage says. We exit the boat.

We enter the first clothing store we see. An hour later we come out holding bags filled with clothing. Next we go to a shoe store. We buy a bunch of different types of shoes.

We then drop everything off at the boat. Then go back to shopping. We but a few necessities such as food, water, first-aid kit, etc. we drop those off at the boat too. Then next is furniture shopping. We get in the boat and drive to the furniture store. We buy a lot of furniture and move it all into the yacht and just leave it anywhere. I'll move those later. We then go visit a store nearby real quick and buy a few bags to pack things in.

Surprisingly when we were finished we had 2 hours left.

"Ok where should I put my boat??" I ask Sage.

"You can put it next to mine till you find a place." She says. Since apparently you can buy a boat or home in half an hour, but you can't buy a plot of land in 2 hours.

"Okay thank you Sage." I say.

"No problem."

I put in our destination of Sage's house in my boat and it starts going.

"I guess we can start arranging the furniture while we wait to get there." She suggests.

"Yeah sure."

We start moving the furniture. We pick a room for the bedroom and move my bed in there. We then put the covers on and move all the other furniture for my room in. We then pick a guest bedroom and move all the furniture for that in.

"Maybe this is the door to it??"

We were looking for the kitchen. I open the door, then close it.

"Nevermind. That's the bathroom." I say.

"How about we go to the entrance first." Sage suggests. So we go to find the entrance. The living room I think is supposed to be here.

"This is the living room. We should probably do the furnishing here." I say. So we move the couches, coffee table, end tables, lights, and TV into the room. I install the TV to the wall so it wouldn't move around.

"Okay now we need to find the kitchen." Sage reminds. We then go past a doorway and we find the kitchen. We take the box of kitchen appliances and put them in the cabinets.

We continue the same thing with the other rooms. And we go back outside to the deck. We had arrived awhile ago just had wanted to finish putting the furniture in.

"Okay well I guess that's it." Sage says. It was 9:48. We hadn't had dinner.

"Do you want to stay for dinner??" I asked.

"Sure." She said. "It's kinda late for dinner but sure."

"Okay let me whip something up." I say.

I go to the kitchen and she follows. She takes a seat in one of the bar stools and leans on the kitchen counter. I open the fridge and look through what we have.

"So what do you want??" I ask Sage. She shrugs.

"I usually just have cold stew or something but I want to try something new."

I check my ingredients I can make ravioli. So I quickly make that.

Once I finish we eat.

"This is really good!! I should come here for dinner everyday!!" She moans.

"Okay well see you tomorrow!!" I call out to Sage as she walks out the front door.

"Bye Percy!" Sage says.

I watch as she walks back to her home. Once she enters her house I close my door. I get ready for bed and sleep.

The next morning I get ready for the quest. I get my bag. Wait... we never decided on where to meet. I shrug and head over to Sage's place.

"Hey Sage!! Do you know where we are meeting??" I asked.

"We usually meet at my place but since your here we will probably meet at your place." Sage said. I nodded

"Ok well then we better head back to my place then." I say.

So we walk back to the boat. We stand on the deck waiting. After awhile Jeremey and Lucy walk to Sage's Ice Mansion. They knock but when nobody answers the look around. Then Lucy sees us. She waves then taps Jeremey and says something to him. He looks over and smiles.

Then they disappear. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to be met my Jeremey.

"Whoah!!!" I stumble back.

"Hey Percy!!" Jeremey and Lucy chorus.

"Hey!!" I reply.

We wait awhile longer for Elliot. Eventually he makes his way here.

"Okay now that everyone is here, let's go find Chaos and tell him we are ready!!" Lucy says. So we all teleport to his palace.

"Lord Chaos, we are ready to go to the mission." I bowed.

"Okay then, everything packed??" He asked. We nod. "Then I shall teleport you there."

Then everything turns black. After a few seconds I can see again. I see a city and beautiful oceans.

"Wow." I say.

"Wow is correct." I hear someone say.

"Well lets go find this weird dude!!" Jeremey suggested. So we went. We looked for an abandoned prison Chaos had told us about. When we found it, it looked very... creepy.

"Well then lets go in." I say. They hesitate but we eventually go in.

We hear faint screams and cries. We also hear begging in between them. The sound just sends shivers all throughout my body.

We quietly walk towards the sound. We enter a room, find a hiding spot, and what we see is horrible.

 **That's Part 1!! Sorry most of it was just an exchange between Sage and Percy. But a bit of foreshadowing there. Make your predictions they are most likely right!! Thanks!! Next Chapter will be updated shortly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long while update. But I forgot to even start this chapter until 11:50 pm yesterday so maybe like an half hour ago... But I shall make it up to you by working to have another chapter out by the end of today!! From now on a new chapter will be updated twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Starting today!! Enjoy the Chapter!! PJ is not mine!! You all know who's it is!! Disclaiming the PJO series. Rick Riordan.**

 **Sage's POV(I know another characters POV!!)**

To say the sight before my eyes was horrifying would be an understatement. It was every nightmare I've ever had put together and 100 times worse. That's saying a lot considering I am a demigod meaning a lot of restless nights caused by nightmares. It was worse than I imagined.

Demigod children chained to poles. Most passed out but others weeping. One thing every one of those children shared was the fear in their eyes and their blood stained clothes.

Please no flashback. Please no flashback. Please no flashback. I repetitively say to myself. Flashbacks are rare for me now. But when I do get them it's almost impossible for me to recover.

Then a white bright light shielded my vision.

 _"You worthless, pathetic disgrace!!" My father screamed at me. As he got up from the dining table. He pushed me on the ground. And kicked me._

 _"You." He punched me. "Are." Punch. "Just." Stomp. "Like." Kick. "Your." He started taking off his belt. "Mother." He continued to kick me even as he took his belt off. "A waste of time." He punched me. "And Attention." He had finished taking off his belt. "A mistake." He had started whipping me with it. "Unwanted." Whip. It went like that for the next 15 minutes. Then he found a glass cup and shattered it on my head. All I did was cry. I knew trying to stop him would just get him madder._

 _The beating was bearable. But the words were what really hit. They stung. The little time she had known her mother she had really came to love her mother. Her mother was loving, kind, generous, and selfless._

 _The night she had found out her mother had died was the worst. Her father had even been beating them then. As brutal as the abuse was she had never expected him to go this far. He had- wait what's that voice?_

 _"Sage!! Are you okay?? It's Percy." A soothing voice said. Percy._

 _"Sage!!" The voice said again. I heard some murmurs in the back but I couldn't hear what they were saying._

 _Percy's voice was trying to bring me to reality. And nobody had ever gotten this far in doing that._

 _That voice gave her strength._

 _"Your okay, Sage. It's going to be okay!! I'll make sure of it." Percy said._

 _'Fight the flashback, Sage!!' I told myself. It was hard. I tried to get all those memories outta my head and replace them with happy ones._

 _Mom tucking me into bed. Baking cookies with her. The vacation I had with her mom and her family. Joining Chaos' Army. Meeting Lucy and Jeremey. Spending time with Percy yesterday._

The flashback had ended. Her vision cleared. The first thing she saw was Percy looking at me worriedly. He was kneeling right beside me. When he saw me, he sighed in relief. Then hugged me right away. Then realizing what he just did a blush crept up his cheeks. Then I realized mine were red too. That thought made them even redder.

"Sage you alright??" Percy asked. I looked into his eyes. His gorgeous sea green eyes that seem so live!! Almost as if waves were crashing.

"Yea. Thanks to you at least. How'd you do it??" I ask.

"Do what?" He frowned confused.

"Help me like that. Nobody has even been able to help me out of a flashback before." I explain.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I just said whatever was on my mind and that was worry for you." I smile. Awww he worries for me!!

What. Is. Wrong. With. Me.

"Well let's get a move on then!!" Elliot announced. He was so quiet I had almost forgotten he was here. I looked up and saw... jealousy... I think in his eyes??

So we got up and started spying on the evil guys.

They were whipping, punching, kicking, burning, and cutting the poor demigods. That wasn't even all of it.

We watched. And when we didn't get anything, Percy got really bored.

"That's it!! Let's just go and confront them!!" He says. We nod. Except Elliot.

"Patience is the key." Elliot reminded.

"Not all the time." Percy replied.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Fine then. Lead right on ahead, smart one."

"Don't mind if I do." Percy grinned.

We snuck to the side of where they were hiding and waited for Percy. He counted with his fingers silently. 3. 2. 1. GO!! They all barged in. The criminals were well... stunned. Then they smirked.

"Look we have company!!"

"We aren't here to be entertained by our hosts. In fact we would prefer to entertain ourselves. But just a warning our version of entertainment is most likely not good for your health." Percy said cooly.

Then the fighting began. The Amaranthine Assasins easily had everyone pinned down against something in seconds.

"Now anybody like to tell us why you are abusing these innocent demigods??"

"We shall never tell you." A guy being pinned down by Elliot said. Elliot asked Percy for permission. Percy relunctantly nodded.

Elliot sliced his sword through his head. Percy looked away. Then shook his head and turned back. I just watched this whole thing happened and smile.

"Now would anybody like to fess up??" Percy asked.

He let go of those he had pinned down as he knew they could be easily handled.

"Anybody?" He asked. One of the people he had previously had pinned were sneaking up on him so I tried to warn him but I guess he already knew. Cause next thing I know I see one of Percy's knife pinning him to the wall.

"Now don't do that. Be good hosts and please tell." Percy said.

"Fine fine!! Our boss has told us to. Saying something like picking out every one of their weaknesses." A woman says.

"Thank you. And I take it you aren't lying cause that wouldn't be very wise." Percy said. The woman nodded.

"Then that's all we need. Oh and by the way we are freeing these demigods."

Just then a cold presence flood the room.

"YOU WANT TO FREE MY CAPTIVES?!!!" A voice said. It was very loud and not to mention obnoxious.

"Did you seriously not just hear him??" Lucy outburst.

"Well also who are you??"

"Mormo." The voice said. That name sounded familiar. I definitely had never actually met this Mormo till now, but had heard or read it.

"Oh yeah!!! Hecate' sidekick!!" I say.

"I am not a sidekick!!!"

We then broke out into another fight. This time all five of us were facing the same enemy. Our cooperation could've been... better. Trees had sprouted all over the place attempting to surround Mormo. Empathize "attempting".

We were all over the place. Bumping into each other. My ice had covered the flooring. There was a ginormous wave of water. Lightning bolted in the sky. Heat was rising and sand had piled up.

I looked to Percy. He has got to have something right.

He was deep in thought. Meanwhile Mormo was laughing. He had just easily dodged everything coming. And counterattacked.

"SAGE FREEZE THE WHOLE FLOORING!! ABOUT 4 FEET WOULD BE GOOD. ELLIOT RAISE THE TEMPERATURE SO IT WOULD BE EVEN HOTTER THAN A DESERT!! LUCY FLY US UP INTO THE SKY WHILE THIS HAPPENS. JEREMEY!! TREE BARRIOR AROUND MORNOM!!" Percy commanded. We nodded. I started freezing the water. Lucy had lifted us into the air. Elliot raised the temperature and it was so hot!! The ice was beginning to melt. Leaving water. Hit Water was everywhere... except inside the tree barrier. The water was going to boil soon I concentrated hard. I moved the water into the tree barrier. Jeremey had done quite a good job. Mormon was trapped in stuck with boiling water. We kept him there. We then released the children and returned home.

"Ahhhh. Back home!!" I say. We returned befit a complete day!!

"Hey Percy??" I ask.

"Yah??" Percy asked.

"Your a really good leader."

He smiled.

 **There's the chapter!!i**


	6. Chapter 6

**The chapter I promised!! Happy 4th of July!! I hope you enjoy the chapter!! Sorry it's a bit late. But I did make it. 11:37 pm. So just in time!! Don't Own PJ series. Rick Riordan does though.**

 **Chapter 6**

 _"You a really good leader."_

 _He smiled._

 **Percy POV**

"Really. That's the first. I've been called a lot of thing s but a good leader was never one of them." I said.

"Really?? I'm surprised. Also can I come over for dinner tonight?? I've really been craving your food lately. Pleeeeease." Sage pleaded.

"Okay!! Okay!! You're always welcome you know!!" I chuckle. I look at her. Her beautiful blue eyes. She looks back at me. We do that for a few minutes then when we realize what we were doing we both looked away and blushed.

"Okay well then is 6:30 okay for you??" I ask.

"Yeah that's fine." She replies.

"Okay well see you??" I say. She nods.

"Bye." Sage says.

I watch as she turns and heads back to her house. And I head back to my ship. When I get there I smile then quickly throw everything on the couch then take a seat. I find a note on the coffee table. I pick it up.

 _Come see me once you get back from your mission. I'm assuming you've gotten back so Good Job. Now get over here now!! Well I'd prefer if you'd take a shower first since I don't want my palace smelling like blood._

 _-Chaos_

 _Creator of the Universe, Ruler of Planet Havis_

I then get up to take a shower. The water water refreshes me. When I get out I change into presentable clothes. I then head out for Chaos' palace.

"Hello. I'm here to see Lord Chaos."

"And you are??"

"Percy."

"Ahh, yes. I'm Jennifer by the way. Chaos's secretary so you'll be seeing me often." She smiled flirtatiously at me. I raised my eyes brow then put on a fake smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." I shake her hand.

"Well then how about we go for some coffee after you see Lord Chaos??"

"I'm... busy." I half-lied. It was kinda true. I had to prepare dinner. But I still had a few hours to burn before that.

"Oh. Okay. Well then you might want to go." She suggests. I nod. I walk away and turn the corner and release a breath I hadn't even known I was holding.

"Percy!!" A voice says. Chaos.

"Lord Chaos!!" I reply.

"Returned already?? I've expected you to be gone for at least a week!!"

"That was mission was quite easy. Besides the part where we had to face Mormo **(I just realized last chapter that name was sometimes written as Mormon or Morno. Sorry that was auto-correct. I also feel too lazy to correct that soo yah.)**."

"Mormo??!! You faced Mormo?!! What happened." Chaos asked. I was confused Chaos knew Mormo??

"Yea. After we pinned down all the captors we were about to release all the prisoners when Mormo showed up angered that we were going to release them. We all tried fighting him but at first we didn't work together well. Then we eventually came up with a plan to contain him. He wasn't defeated but we left him is some hot waters so I'm pretty sure he's not a threat anymore." I reported. He nodded.

"I see. Good Work but you might not want to underestimate Mormo. That wasn't his full power. Also you really didn't need to tell me all of his. I watched the whole thing. I just wanted to test how well you report. It's important to being leader. I might need a report if I do miss a mission. After all I'm busy sometimes. But Percy would you like to have dinner with me??"

"Thanks, but I'll pass sir. I already have dinner with Sage tonight." I tell him.

"I see." Chaos nodded. "Well enjoy then. And good leading skills."

"Thank you, Lord Chaos. Oh and also you might want to get your secretary in line." I smirk.

"What??" Chaos asks confused.

"She tried flirting with me earlier." I rolled my eyes.

"Huh. She's not like that at all. But I'll do what I can." He looked amused. I then started walking out

"Well then see ya tomorrow, Chaos!!" I said while walking out not even looking back.

 _*Time Skip-Dinner*_

For dinner tonight we were just having some mac and cheese with bacon bits in it.

"Knock Knock!!" I hear. I smile and walk over to the door. I open it.

"Why?!! If it isn't the Ice Princess!! It's an honor to be in your presence." I grin.

"Yes!! I'm sure it is!! Many would love to be in your position." She smiled. Her eyes twinkle.

"Well come on in!!" I pull her in.

"Since you've pulled me in I guess I have no choice."

"Well we've got mac and cheese for dinner."

"Well then let's get to dinner!!"

"Right this way. Watch your step, your highness."

"Well I wouldn't have to watch it if you kept better care of this place!!" Sage shakes her head.

"I believe this is my place. So I think I can do whatever I would like with it." I respond.

"Yah yah. And if my memory is right I paid for this place." Sage counters.

"Okay!! Next time you get here it'll be very clean. Geez yours just like..." I was just about to say Silena when she's checking my cabin.

"Wait, Sage?? Is there a girl named Silena Beauregard here, in Chaos' Army??" I hopefully ask.

Sage thinks for a minute. "Yeah!! There is. She's in your army, too!! Why??"

"She's a friend of mine."

"Oh that's nice." She sounded almost jealous?? I just shrug it off.

"Well then I believe we were having our dinner."

 _*Time Skip- 10,000 years later.(100 centuries)*_

PERCY!!!! HURRY UP!!" Sage says.

Man she is so impatient. Well I guess she had a reason. Chaos had called saying it was urgent. I quickly put some clothes on and headed outside.

"Well then to Chaos's Palace!!" I announce. We teleport there immediately.

"Sorry I'm late!!" I say. I then look around. Everyone, but Elliot was here.

"Wait where's Elliot?? Shouldn't he be back from his mission by now??" I ask.

"Yes he should've been back a few weeks ago in fact. I've figured out why. ELLIOT HAS LEFT US AND JOINED MY BROTHER, ORDER!!" Chaos announced.

I gasped. The others just looked very confused.

"Who's Order??" Sage asked.

"My Brother." Chaos answered.

"Well we know that!!!" Lucy outburst.

"Well he and I created the universe together. I created many beautiful planets and people in the planets. He would try too, but would fail. The planets he created couldn't be lived on. He's tried many times part of the reason why all 5 of my galaxies have many unlivable planets."

"Oh like Sablora!!" Jeremey said. Chaos nodded.

"What is Sabora??" Sage asked.

"Oh yeah. I believe I haven't told you this but all five of you are from different galaxies." Chaos said.

"WHAT?!!!" We all yell.

"Part of the reason why I have 5 Amarathine Assasins. I haven't told you this but you all have your own galaxy."

"Really?? And why didn't you tell us this?? And who's galaxy is who's??"

"Yes, really. And I didn't tell you this because if you knew of this that would be too much information for you guys. I had always kept one of my galaxies a secret from Order. My best one, The Milky Way."

"WAIT!! There's a Galaxy called the MILKY WAY!!!! Ahahahahaha!!! What kind of name is that???" Jeremey bursts into laughter.

"Hey!! That's where I'm from!!!" I say. He laughs even harder at that.

"Anyways. If Order had found out about that galaxy he would want to destroy or rule it. And I couldn't tell you this because I worried the secret would somehow get out." Chaos said. We nodded.

"So who watches over what galaxy??" Lucy asks.

"Percy is the Milky Way. Sage is Staxutis. Elliot used to be Jeskolla. Jeremey is Prutovitis. Lucy is Beacarro."

"YAY!! I got my home galaxy!!" Jeremey shouts.

"So did I!!" Lucy, Sage, and I all say.

"Yes. I've chosen the best fighter from every galaxy to be in this group." Chaos said. We all nodded.

"And Percy I believe you have yet to meet your army. Since you've never been in a war since you've joined??" Chaos asked.

"Yes. I haven't met them."

"Well there will be a few familiar faces. But I would like if you would also get to know some of the other soldiers too." Chaos said.

"Well then go meet them. You should leave in two days for Earth."

My stomach dropped at that. I loved Earth. I really did just... not the people and memories there.

"Percy no complaints or protests." Chaos ordered.

"Yes, Lord Chaos." I sigh.

I couldn't believe it. We were going back to Earth.

 **That's the Chapter. Bit boring I know, but it gets interesting from here. Next Chapter will be back at Camp Half-Blood. Until next time!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I DONT OWN THE PJO SERIES!! THAT BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN**

 **Annabeth's POV**

When I woke up I had a feeling something big was going to happen. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

I shook my head and got ready for the day. I was just about to walk out the door when an owl stopped me.

My mother's owl, Alf.

"Hey Alffie." I pet it.

"Hooohooo." It lifts it leg to reveal a letter.

I untie it and unroll it.

 _Annabeth,_

 _Come to Olympus Now!! Bring the Whole Camp!!_

 _Sincerely, Athena._

 _Goddess of Wisdom and War, Daughter of Zeus._

It sounded urgent so I quickly first headed to Chad's Cabin. We had actually started dating after everyone forgave him. It was quite hard for him to be forgiven but it eventually happened.

When he opened the door he kissed me good morning.

"We are to be at Olympus ASAP." I tell him. "The Whole Camp." He nods.

We next go to the Big House.

"Chiron!! The Whole Camp is to be at Olympus now!!!" I say. He comes out.

"Yea. Mr. D left a few hours ago to Olympus."

Chiron then made an announcement.

Cabins 1-4 were to gather at Half-Blood Hill. 5-8 to the Dining Pavilion. 9-12 to the Amphitheater. 13-16 to the Arena. And 17-20 to the Archery Range. I headed to the Dining Pavilion and Chad went to Half-Blood Hill. When I got there there were already a lot of people.

I checked in and waited. Eventually people stopped coming so I checked the list. Everybody was here so I ordered everyone to grab one another's hand and i teleported them all to Olympus. Athena had given me that power while I was remodeling Olympus so I could get back and forth easily. I then went to the Archery Range to get the cabins there. Eventually the others had also showed up.

"Finally!! Now that everyone has arrived we will begin our meeting. Lord Chaos shall arrive soon. So some precautions. Chad do not anger him. Actually nobody anger him. That's it. I'm not sure why he is coming but it probably has something to do with the Upcoming Battle." Zeus told everyone.

"Yes!! That is why I'm here. I told you years ago that my brother, Order, is arising. And he is finally ready for war. I did not plan on helping at first but my right hand man and first warrior of my secret group has convinced me to although he personally didn't want to help."

"Lord Chaos. Thank you for deciding to help." Zeus bowed.

"Well Alpha is really the one leading this. Unfortunately he doesn't want to do it... but anyways he and the other Amaranthine Assasin and their armies should arrive shortly."

And just on cue 5 hovercraft started landing.

Once they landed one person from each hovercraft walked out all of them wearing hoods. All except one.

"Now they will introduce themselves starting from the 5th Assasin." Chaos said. Huh but there were only 4.

Then a guy stepped up and pulled his hood down. He had brown hair and green eyes. He wasn't tall but he wasn't short. He wasn't drop-dead gorgeous but he was handsome. "Hey everyone!! My name is Jeremey, but to you people it's Déntro meaning tree in Greek. and I am the 5th Assassin. My domain is the jungles. I am from the galaxy Prutovitis." He seems friendly enough.

Next a girl stepped up. She pulled down her hood revealing a girl with short uneven blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello. I am Lucy!! I'm the 4th Assassin. And you can call me Mapiya but it's really your choice!! My domain is the skies. My galaxy is Beacarro. She recited.

"Hey. Sage. I'm the Second Assassin. Call me Frostbite or Sage it really doesn't matter. And I am the ice Assassin. My galaxy is Staxutis." She said to us. They skipped the 3rd one. The 3rd one must've not been here.

"Can you pull down your hood please??" Artemis asked. She nodded and pulled it down.

She was beautiful!! With her long brown wavy hair. And the bluest eyes. Aphrodite squealed.

"She's SO PRETTY!!!!"

And it was true. You could tell at the boys were swooning over her. The first Assassin looked annoyed for some reason.

"Yeah. That's the point!! Anyways I would like to let Alpha to introduce themselves. They are busy people." Chaos said. The guy I think was Alpha nodded.

"Alpha. And my domain is the seas. And I'm the first Assassin and Chaos's righthand man." His voice sounded so familiar. I then realized he hadn't shared his real name or pulled down his hood.

"Uhmmm what's your real name?? And can you pull down your hood??" Athena asked. Everyone agreed.

"No." He replied.

"Excuse me!! Do I have to repeat myself?? Pull down your hood and state your name!! I suggest you don't speak to a God like that!!" Athena was mad.

"No I heard what you said. Also I'm pretty sure I'm the one that has to repeat myself. I said no I will not pull down my hood or tell you my name!! And I speak however I please." He replied. The guy was infuriating yet so familiar!!

"THAT'S IT!! IF YOU WONT PULL DOWN YOUR HOOD I WILL!!" Athena got up. She marched up to Thalassa and attempted to pull it down. But failed... badly. She was pushed back by and invisible force and hit a wall leaving a dent. This just made her madder. She was about to try again when Chaos intervened.

"ENOUGH!!!!!" Chaos bellowed.

"Athena return to your seat!!" Zeus ordered. She relunctantly agreed and muttered something under her breath.

"Alpha has reasons why he doesn't want to reveal these things so I want you to respect his decision!!" Chaos yelled. "Now any questions??"

"Yes I do." I raised my hand. "What galaxy is Alpha??" I ask.

"The Milky Way." Alpha answers.

"So are you from this planet??" I ask. He nods.

"Any others??"

"How long have each of them served??" Thalia asked from where the Hunters of Artemis stood.

"Jeremey's been an Assassin for 300 centuries. Lucy has been for about 250 centuries. Sage for 460 centuries. And Pe- Alpha served for only 100 centuries." Chaos said.

"How did they all become one of your assassins??" Nico asked.

"Well I asked Jeremey when his forest burned down. And yes he used to live in a forest. Eventually Lucy ran away from her dad and I found her and she joined after a few centuries in one of the armies. And Alpha was killed but I stopped him and gave him the choice of joining or going to Asylum. And he chose joining."

"How old were they when they joined??" Katie asked.

"Jeremey was 19. Lucy was also 19. Sage was 17. And so was Alpha. Anymore questions??"

"Yea!! Why won't Alpha show his face or tell us his name??" Chad asked.

"He has his reasons."

"Well what are they or is he to scared to tell everyone??" Chad said. Even working in the Underworld for Hades hadn't changed his personality much. He was still cocky. And arrogant. He was only slightly less cocky and arrogant.

"I assure you it's not because of that. In facts it's for your own goods. Okay next question??"

"How come the 3rd Assassin is gone??" Jason asked.

"He betrayed us. He joined Order."

"Why did he join Order??" Piper asked.

Chaos muttered something about demigods and so many questions. "He got jealous of everyone. Especially Alpha." The Assassins looked surprised. Chaos must've not have told them that.

"Great that just makes me feel guilty!!" Alpha muttered.

"Anyways, I will be sending Alpha and Sage to Camp Half-Blood. I'll be sending Lucy and Jeremey to Camp Jupiter. And, Artemis I suggest you send your Hunters to Camp Half-Blood. The two camps can also merge."

We all nodded. The Camps decided to merge and send the Campers of Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood.

When we got back to camp the Amaranthine Assassins hadn't arrived yet. They eventually arrived and they made themselves right at home. Sage made an ice cabin. Jeremey found a nice tree and a cabin was built on it. Lucy had a cabin floating up in the sky. And Alpha had nothing.

Just then a ginormous boat arrived. Thalassa smiled and walked to it.

I thought about all the Amaranthine Assasins. They were all very intriguing. Especially Alpha. He was from here so who could he be!??! He seemed like someone we knew. And at the same time he didn't. He always wore a hood. Or at least in public at least. The other Amaranthine Assassins had to know who he was!! But if I ask them they wouldn't tell me. I was determined to find out who he was!!

"They are all probably just cowards that act all high and mighty. Whoever they are I'm going to take them down!! Especially that Alpha!!" Chad ranted.

"Yea. I know you can!!" I say.

"Haha nope!! Did you see him?? Athena got like blasted back because of him!!" Nico said.

"Although what you say is good I'd prefer if you wouldn't talk behind my back." A voice said.

We all jumped in surprised and turned around. It was Alpha.

"Who are you??" I demanded.

"Wouldn't you want to know??" He sounded amused.

"P-Alpha let's just go!! I'm hungry." Sage whined pulling his arm towards the Dining Pavilion.

"Wait!! You didn't tell us who you were!" I shout.

"Can't tell you!! It's for your own good. And besides if I do then everyone will treat me differently." He said.

He and Sage eventually walked away. They obviously liked each other. Were they dating?? She just definitely know if they were dating. And earlier when she almost accidentally said his real name it started with a P. Chaos almost did the same thing revealing a Pe.

"His name starts with P and the second letter is e. Chaos revealed that earlier."

"He seems familiar too!! Did we know him?? Maybe." Thalia said. We decide to ask him if they knew him at the dining Pavilion. So wengo down and when they see him we approach him.

"Did we know you before you died??" Chad asked.

"I'd rather not reveal that. After all if I do it'd give it all away."

Wait!! Starts with the letters "Pe". Died at the age of 17, 100 centuries ago. There's only one person that first all of those criteria... Percy Jackson.

"P-P-Percy???!!" I ask hopeful.

Alpha looks surprised. Sage nods to him. He sighs and pulls down his hood.

 **That's the Chapter!! It's early but it's summer and I'm not a very busy person so I got bored and wrote it. Thanks for reading!! The schedule has been revised Tuesday and Thursday like before but also whenever I want!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own PJ!! That is property of Rick Riordan!!**

 _"P-P-Percy???!!" I ask hopeful._

 _Alpha looks surprised. Sage nods to him. He sighs and pulls down his hood._

 **Percy's POV**

I knew they would eventually put two and two together. Well they might not have been able to if everyone didn't keep almost calling me Percy!!

"PERCY!!! OH MY GODS!! IT IS YOU!!!" Annabeth says. Now everyone is looking.

"Gods!! Now everyone knows!! And Sage!!! If you hadn't almost called me Percy then they probably wouldn't have figured it out so soon!!" I say.

"Hey Chaos did it too!! And he revealed more!!! And besides she's a smart girl I'm sure she would've been able to figure it out even without that information!!!" Sage replies. I sigh.

"I know I just didn't want them to find out."

"Yea. I know. I just didn't want them to find out."

"Why didn't you want us to find out??" Annabeth asked. Sage glanced at her then back at me.

"You tell her!!"

"Well _Daughter of Athena_ if I told you then you would obviously want me to stay so when I have to go back you would all be devastated."

"Oh pleaaase. You aren't that important" Chad says.

"It's happened." I shrug. "I once stayed in a town as just Percy when I was injured to recover. They didn't know I was the 1st Assassin. Then I went back for a mission. They didn't want me to leave."

"Are there any other questions??" I ask.

"Yah. Is Sage your... girlfriend??" Annabeth asks.

Sage and I both blush. "No. We aren't."

Then all of a sudden I'm tackled in a hug. I see Piper.

"Hey Piper!!" I chuckle. I then see Jason walking up.

"Don't kill him Piper." He laughs.

"Yea. I kinda need to lead the Amaranthine Assassins." I joke.

"Thanks for Saving the World Again Percy." Piper said letting go.

"Not yet. I haven't saved it yet."

"Yah!! But you obviously will. Also you've changed a lot since you died. Sorry for betraying you by the way." Piper apologized.

"Nah it's fine!! I found out what Chad did." I reply.

"PERCY!!!!!" I hear. I sigh. Why?? Cause I know that voice. It's Clarisse's

I turn around. "Heeeeeeey Clarisse."

"PERCY!!! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT YOU DIDNT DIE!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"

"Whoooooaaaaah whoah!!! Stop Clarisse!!!" Jason said. "You can't kill Percy!!! He's gotta save the world!!!"

"FINE BUT IM KILLING YOU AFTER THEN!!!"

"Ok is that a challenge?? You mean you want to _try_ to kill me??" I ask. She nods.

"Okaaaaaay then."

"Percy."

"Hey Chiron!!!" I wave.

"I shouldn't have betrayed you. I'm so sorry!!"

"No no it's fine!!"

"No it's not fine, Percy!! I actually wasn't influenced by Chad!! And I'm also not the only one. Annabeth wasn't influenced by him either!! In fact she was cheating on you even before Chad started. Then there was also the Gods who just believed the video."

"WHAT?!!!" I outburst.

"I'm sorry Percy."

"No it's fine. I'm not mad at you. I'm pretty happy that you guys did that."

"What why??" Annabeth said.

"Cause I got to meet everyone. I met Chaos who is like a father to me after Poseidon disowned me. Jeremey, Lucy, and especially Sage." Sage blushed.

"Errr... are you two sure your not dating??" Piper asked.

"Yes we are sure we are not dating."

"You guys really should then." Piper said. Sage and I both blushed.

"Yah. I mean it's obvious you both like each other."

"SON!!!" Poseidon.

"Chad, Poseidon is looking for you." I say.

"Uhmmm Percy. I think he is looking for you." Leo came up.

"No man, I'm not his son anymore. He disowned me remember??"

"Percy." I whip around and are met with the same green eyes as mine. Poseidon.

"Hello Poseidon."

"Percy. I am so sorry!! I can't believe I believed Chad but it was pretty convincing. And he was also my son."

"I know Poseidon." I said. Poseidon winced when I said Poseidon instead of _dad_. But I couldn't call him that anymore.

"Percy I'm also really sorry for disowning you. Can I take you back??"

I shook my head. "No. That'd just make it harder for me to leave."

Poseidon looks sad but nods.

"Chad's over there by the way." I say pointing to Chad. Poseidon looked confused.

"Huh?? Why would I need to find him??"

"I don't know isn't that why you came. You said 'son'"

"No. No I came here for you." He laughs.

"Oh."

"Percy?? Can we just finish eating. I know your happy that everyone knows who you are and all."

"Who told you I was happy??"

"Well I could tell you really wanted to tell everybody before for them and now you seem so happy you finally got to tell them." She said.

"Okay fine. Are you done eating??" She nodded.

"I'm done." I say.

"No your not. You still have a lotta food left."

"But I don't wanna finish." I whine.

"Fine. But you are finishing your lunch later." She said.

I groan. "Fine, Mother."

"I am not your mother."

"Speaking of, did my mom die??" I ask.

"No. We have her immortality too."

"What Why!!!?? Having the inmortality was a _punishment._ How come she receives it too??"

"She was the only one that could keep Poseidon in check. And besides she asked for it." Chiron said.

"Well then anyways, where to Sage??"

"Lets go to your boat." She said.

"Sure."

So we head down to the boat. We rest on the couch and just watch some T.V. Many people come and go just to say "hi" and apologize for betraying me.

"Knock Knock." The door goes. I sigh and open it.

"No more hi's and sorry's please." I say opening it.

"Why would I have to apologize??"

"RACHEL!!!" I hug her.

Sage appears at the doorway. "Percy who's this??"

"Sage, Rachel. Rachel, Sage." I introduce.

"Hello." The both say shaking hands.

"Was she a friend or another one of your fans??" Sage asks.

"She was one of my closest friends. She's a mortal. She's also the Oracle. She was one of the two friends that didn't betray me." I say. Sage looks almost jealous.

"So is Sage your girlfriend or something??" Rachel asks.

"Nope. Just a friend. Why does everyone keep thinking that?!!!" I shout.

"Cause that's what it looks like."

Rachel and I talk awhile then she leaves.

Sage and I eventually sit at the couch again.

"I'm so bored. Do you want to go to the beach, Sage??" I ask.

"Yeah!!!!" She agrees excited.

So we open the front door then close it again. There was a ginormous crowd waiting to say hi.

"Haha. I didn't even know I was this important." I joke.

"Really?? Even after saving the World twice and camp twice??"

"Yep. Anyways I got an idea let's just barge through the crowd riding on a wave!!"

"Or we can just teleport out or take the window??"

"Yea. But the riding on a wave sounds more fun."

"That is true. Let's do it!!"

"Okay." I opened the door and we were on the dock of the boat. There were already some people there. We just barged right past them.

"Excuse Me!!" I yell.

When we get to the exit of the boat we stop.

"On Three. One. Two. Three!!" We jumped of the boat and was about to land in the water when a wave shot out shooting us up. As the wave was about to land and wash us up everyone had ran making a space in the center. All except one group of people. He got soaked.

"PERCY!!!!"

Unfortunately Thalia was in that group. I braced myself for a punch or at least a shock of electricity. But instead was hugged.

When I realized Thalia was hugging me I hugged back.

"I heard you were back. I missed you at dinner." She said.

"Yea. How've you been doing?? Sorry I got you wet by the way but you should've moved."

"Well the hunters and I were deep in conversation about if we were going to hurt you first or be happy you were back first."

"Wait hurt me??"

"Yea."

Just then I was shocked by electricity. It didn't hurt I had once gone through being shocked when I got captured during one of my missions. It was worse since I was soaked.

"Percy. Can we go to the beach now??"

"Yep."

"And this is??" Thalia asked.

"Thalia, Sage. Sage, Thalia."

"Your girlfriend??"

"No She's Not My Girlfriend!!!"

"Not yet anyway." Thalia smirks.

"Whatever. Let's go Sage."

"Ok Percy." We go to the beach and sit for awhile. Watching the sunset.

"This reminds me of when we went out to buy my house and furniture. You hated me at first. On the way back we watched the sunset on the deck of my boat."

"Yea. I did hate you." She smiles.

I look into her eyes. No matter how much I do it, I never get tired of doing it. Those eyes that seem so lively. The bluest eyes ever. So bright.

"Your beautiful, y'know."

"Yah. I know." She laughs. I chuckle.

"Yea. Figures. After all everyone makes it pretty obvious."

"Im surprised you realized."

"How could I not. Your my friend."

"So we are just friends??"

"We could be more..." I wink.

She laughs. "I've never seen you flirt Percy."

"Yah. I'm not a flirty person. People say I'm very oblivious to love. But the truth is I do notice it all just choose not to acknowledge it. If I don't return the feelings I don't want to hurt them so I just pretend I don't know."

"Your a really nice guy, Percy."

"I've been told but sometimes I don't believe it myself and isn't that all that really matters. What you think of yourself??"

"Yea I guess. But it also matters what the people closest to you think about you."

"Well what do you think about me."

"Your really powerful and brace, yet you don't rub it in people's faces. Your humble and kind to everyone. Your loyal to all. And the compassion you show to everyone can brighten anyone's day cause it's a compassion so strong nobody has even had that strong. Your a natural leader and you don't complain even when the worst things happen to you. You never give up. And good to everyone till the very end. Your a really good friend and is someone that's always there even when your busy." Sage says. "Not to mention your very good looking." Sage adds.

"Nobody's ever said something like that to me and has been so genuine."

"Really??"

"Yea. Whenever someone says something like that to me it feels so hollow. And when it is genuine it's never been something so inspiring."

"Well they were all the truth."

"Sometimes when I think about myself I see a very weak person. Someone that nobody wants to be around. Someone that people use and when it has no use is just put away. I feel like people only hang out with me and be my friend for their own gain and not because they like who I am."

"No. Stop lying to yourself, Percy. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood may have done something that made it seem like that but some people actually genuinely like you. Your a really good person. And it's an honor to anyone to be your friend."

"Thanks Sage." I smile at her.

She smiles back. And I find myself leaning towards her. She's leaning towards me. And soon we are kissing. It's gentle but passionate and loving. I never want to stop but we eventually have to since we ran out of breath.

"Sage, will you go out with me??" I ask hopeful.

"Yes!!" She smiles.

"How's tomorrow night for you??"

"You know I'm open." She says.

 **Well there you go Percy and Sage. I'm pretty sure you figured it out already that they would start dating. But now it's finally happened. Hope you enjoyed!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Chapter!! Down Own PJO!!! That's all Rick Riordan!!**

 **Percy POV**

I couldn't believe it. I had asked Sage out. And she said... yes!!

I still had a day so I decided to just go find Jeremey. Or I could catch up with all my former friends at Camp Half-Blood. In the end I decided with the latter.

I mean I haven't seen them in awhile and I haven't been spending any time with them since they found out or before that.

I decided I would like Thalia first. Her cabin was only right next door, even when the Hunters came she would strangely stay in her cabin.

 _Knock Knock_

I heard a groan from the opposite end. I knew it was Thalia. Then the door swiftly opened.

"What?!!" She was annoyed. I could tell. Then she looked up and saw me.

"What?? Not happy to see your cousin??" I asked.

"No not really. I saw you earlier." She said.

"Seriously??"

"No I'm kidding!! We still have a lot of other things I need to do."

"What??"

Then a shock went through me.

"Owww!!! What was that for??"

"For leaving and not coming back to see me!!" She yelled. Then came a punched followed by a stomp on the foot then a kick to the knee.

"OKAY!! OKAY!!! You done yet??"

"Fine. So why're you here??"

"I'd figured we had a lot of catching up to do. So let's go find everyone else."

"Well then, who next??"

"Nico!!"

"Well then, to Hades Cabin."

So we left the cabin.

"Here we are!!" We now stood in front of an obsidian black cabin with death radiating right from it.

"How welcoming." I say.

"Nico!!!!!!!!!!" Thalia shouts.

A door suddenly opens revealing a very irritated looking Nico.

"What, Thalia?!! Oh hey Percy."

"Well Percy, wants to spend time with everyone."

"Oh. Then I guess you want to find the others then??"

"Obviously!!" Thalia rolls her eyes.

Eventually we had everyone gathered.

"So, what do you people want to do??" Piper asked.

"I dunno. Percy called us." Nico said.

"Uhmmmm... do you guys want to go for a swim??"

"NO WAY!!!!" Thalia yelled.

"Okay, Okay!! I should've expected that, want to go to the arena and spar??"

"Sure!! I think I can beat you this time!!" Thalia confidently said.

"We'll see, Pinecone Face."

"Hey I wanna challenge, Percy too!!" Chad said.

"Remind me again why he's here??" I ask.

"Annabeth insisted." Jason muttered.

"Oh yeah. Seriously Annabeth, I thought even you could do better." I roll my eyes. I see Annabeth fuming in my peripherals. "Anyways!! Let's get to the arena then??"

After about a ten minute walk we arrive there. It probably would've took a shorter time if Chad hadn't kept trying to get a wave of water to drench me. I really do not know what his problem is.

"Ok. So how should we do this?? Just a challenge thing or tournament style??" Clarisse asks.

Then Leo adds. "Oh yeah. And just to be clear, I am _not_ participating."

"Uhmmm let's do a challenge things first."

"Alright then!! Everyone go find someone and challenge them." Annabeth ordered.

So everyone went to go find someone besides Leo and Rachel.

I get a bunch of requests but I decide to find with Chad to start off. Just for warm-up.

"I think I could use a warm-up like Chad." I say to the crowd that had challenged me. "Then... Annabeth. Third will be Clarisse. Then Thalia. And lastly, Jason."

They seemed satisfied so they went to go find different partners for now.

"Okay Chad. Let's go then." I announce.

Everybody else is already lined up with their partners. Some of them have actually already started.

"Do you want to play yield or till unconsciousness?? And power or no powers??" I ask.

"Unconsciousness and powers." Chad says.

"Well just to be fair I'll only use my water powers." I reply. Chad rolls his eyes, but nods.

"I don't see why it matters, I'm _obviously_ gonna beat you either way." Chad said cockily. Jason and Thalia snickered, they were to my right.

"Chad is better than you think, Percy." Annabeth said, she was on my left fighting Clarisse.

"Not really!!" Leo yelled from where he was seated.

"Well then, Chad, let's see if you really as good as Annabeth says."

"I hear you _were_ the best sword fighter in Camp Half-Blood. Keyword: were. You see, I'm now the best." Chad brags.

"Yah. Only cause I left." I snicker.

"Well then we'll see who's really the best today!!"

I was surprised by that. Chad... the best?!!! Haha what a joke.

"Seriously??!!"

"I know right? But unfortunately, yes. Since I don't count as a camper of Camp Half-Blood!!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Well you kinda aren't, but how about you, Jason??"

"I too, don't count, since I'm more of a camper of Camp Jupiter."

"Oh. Well I bet even Leo can beat him!!"

"Leo doesn't swordfight." Jason says.

"Right. Now whatever let's begin." I say.

I easily beat Chad. I ducked his strikes and sliced him with my sword. The ones I couldn't duck under I would just block. I disarmed him but let him get back up just because of sympathy. Once he got back up I continued. I used the flat of the sword to hit him on the head. And he dropped unconscious. It was funny really. I didn't even need to use water.

I continued with Annabeth. I didn't give her much time to think so well she couldn't do anything outsmarting. But honestly, I think she was smarter 10 millennia ago.

"What happened to the Wise Girl???"

Clarisse is a challenge, Thalia is even harder. And Jason was actually easier than I thought. We might've been equals before but now we definitely were not. I was clearly better.

By the time we finished I still wasn't tired but everyone was so I decided to give them a break.

"Okay, I'm guessing we are all too tired to do anything else so how about you guys all go and get some rest."

"Okay fine, but we have to do this more often!!" Nico said.

"Yah. Of course!! After all I do have to leave after this mission."

"Wait!! Your leaving us?? AGAIN?!!!!" Clarisse sounded mad.

"Who's leaving??" Two voices said at the same time... Travis and Connor Stoll.

"There you, guys, are we were looking for you so you could hang out with us too!!" Piper said. "And Percy. Percy is leaving us after he completes this mission!!!"

"Oh. And we were pulling a prank." They say.

"Whatever. I heard there are new Poseidon children and although I may not be a child of Poseidon but I want to meet them." I announce walking away.

At the Poseidon Cabin I knocked on the door. A minute later a girl that looks about 5 opens the door.

"Hello." She shyly greeted.

"Hey. I'm Percy Jackson. I'm your half-brother, well kind of."

"Ohh. My name is Abby. I'm 5."

"Hi Abby. Do you want to come in??" She asked.

"Yeah sure." So I strolled in and took a seat on my old bed.

"That was one of our half-brothers bed. I never met him but apparently he was a legend. His name was Percy, which is funny since that is also your name."

I chuckle lightly at that. "Abby, do you want to know a secret??"

She thought for a moment this made me laugh. "Uhmmm sure, I guess."

"Okay. Well guess what, I am that Percy."

"What Percy??" Her eyes held curiosity and confusion. And I had to admit she was adorable. She had the same eyes as me and brown hair. She wore the Camp Half-Blood shirt tucked under a blue denim mini skirt. She had a good taste of fashion for a 5 year old.

"The Percy that used to sleep in this bed."

"Oh Yeah!! Really?? But they told me you died."

"Well did you hear that the Amaranthine Assassins are here??"

"Oh are you the one that Lord Chaos stopped from dying and made an Assassin. The one that hid his identity?? Cause none of the Assassins were named Percy." She says. She was a smart girl.

"Yea. I am. Are your siblings here??"

"No they all went down to the beach." She replies, then tears start forming at the corners of her eyes.

"What's wrong, Abby??"

"Th-th-they d-didn't in-in-invite m-me. A-and l-left m-me here. I-I d-o-on't h-have a-a-ny fr-fr-frie-ends h-here." She sobbed.

"It's Okay, Abby. I'll be your friend." I wipe her tears.

"O-okay." She gave a small smile.

"Well then let's get to the beach."

She extended her arms for me to pick her up. And I couldn't resist. She was just too cute!! I knelt down and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck and put her chin on my left shoulder. I smiled and carried her to the beach.

"Hello!!" I greet them.

"Hey. Who are you??" They ask.

"Does nobody here recognize me?? I thought I was a legend!!" I say.

Then another girl gasps. "Oh my gosh!! Your Percy Jackson!!!"

"Yeah. And you are??"

"My name is Sammy." She introduces.

I greet all the other Poseidon children.

There was Joey who was 7. And Tommy who was 9. Cody was 13. Lilian was 6. Kylie was 8. And May was also 13. And last but not least Sammy was 16.

"Why are you here??" Tommy asked.

"Well I wanted to see my half-siblings, kind of."

"What do you mean kind of??" Sammy asked.

"Well didn't you know, Poseidon disowned me right before I was 'killed'"

"Oh." Cody said.

"So what do you want to do then??" May asked.

"Uhmm... we can just continue playing in the beach??"

"Yay!!!" Lilian said. So all the younger ones ran back into the water except Abby of course.

"So how'd you get Abby to talk to you??" Sammy asked amused.

"Well I knocked on Poseidon's Cabin and she opened and I said hi." I answer confused.

"She doesn't let anyone break down her wall. She was always really quiet."

"Really?? She was only shy at first then started talking a lot. Trust me on the way here she wouldn't stop talking." I laugh. Abby must've heard since she whacked me on the head.

"Hey!! I did not talk that much!!" Abby exclaimed.

"Okaaaay then. Well do you want to get off so I can get changed into something I can swim in??"

"No." She shook her head.

I sighed. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease??" I ask.

"No." She giggled.

"Okay fine." I sigh. "I'll just go in, in these clothes and dry myself when I get out."

"Yay!! To the water!!"

I laugh and run into the water. Eventually we are playing with everyone.

"Can we go play in the sand??" Abby asks.

"Sure." I say softly.

She had managed to stay on me. Even through all the running around and swimming.

"Do you want me to put you down so you can play."

She thought for a moment. She did a lot of thinking I was honestly surprised she wasn't a child of Athena, but I guess that just means her mother was smart.

"Fine." She nodded.

I gently put her down. And let her play in the sand. She started building a sand castle. Her efforts were cute, but the outcome not so much.

"Look Percy!!" She said.

"Wow!!" I smile.

Just then Lilian came up.

"Hey can I play with you guys??" She asked me and Abby.

"Sure." I smile. She returns the smile. And take a seat next to Abby. They start playing together and I'm eventually forgotten. Sammy was sitting on a towel so I decide to go join her.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Percy. But first of all, don't call me that. And secondly what are you doing?? Aren't you supposed to be playing with Abby??" She then looked to Abby and saw. "Oh."

"Yeah. She's with Lilian."

"So why are you here??"

"I've spent time with all of my siblings but you. Well and Cody and May, but they are kinda too busy making out over there."

She laughs. "Okay, then take a seat."

"Don't mind if I do." I plop down right next to her. We talk for awhile. And before long it was almost dinner time.

"Well I guess it's time to go."

"C'mon Everyone!! Let's head back to the Cabin!!" I said.

They all groaned.

"We'll see you tomorrow right??" Kylie asked.

"Yea Pleaaaase." Joey begged.

"Maybe if I have time. I have to meet my friends from here before. And also my other friends from the Amaranthine Assassins."

"Okay. But if you do have time we'll be in the Poseidon Cabin."

"Okay." I lightly laugh.

We all walk back to Poseidon Cabin. With Abby on the right side of my waist and Lilian on my left we make our way there. They've become great friends.

"Alright see you at dinner I guess, Abby, Lilian, Joey, Kylie, Tommy, May, Cody, and Sammy." I say giving them each a quick hug.

I then make it to my boat. I take a quick shower. When I get out Sage is sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Hey Sage!!"

"Hi Perce."

"What's up??"

"Want to walk down to dinner with me??"

"Yeah. Let's head down."

We start walking down.

"Percy!!" I hear a small voice say. I turn around and see nobody then I feel a tap on my leg and see Abby.

"Hey Abby!!" I wave. She extends her arms, I pick her up and turn back to Sage.

"Got fans already, Percy??" Sage asks amused.

"Sage meet Abby, she's one of my half-siblings I guess. Abby this is Sage."

"Is she your girlfriend??" Abby asks. I chuckle.

"You think that too?? Well not yet."

"Not yet??" She asks confused.

"I haven't asked her yet, but I plan on it."

"But you will still play with me right??" Abby asks.

"Of course." I reassure but I do feel a bit guilty since I won't return after this mission.

"Good. Then you can ask her." Abby says.

"Aww thank you."

"You guys do realize I'm here?!! And Percy when do you plan on asking??" She asks her eyebrows raised.

"Soon. Very Soon." I smile.

"Okaaaaay then." She smirks.

We take a seat in the Amaranthine Assassins table.

"Abby you have to return to the Poseidon Table now."

"But I don't want toooooooooo." She whined.

"Okay. Okay. But if Chiron says to you have to." I tell her. She sighs.

"Fine."

Just then Chiron walks in. "Percy don't you think Abby should return to her table??"

"She insists that she'd stay. I told her to go. But to confess back when I was at camp I didn't always follow the rules in fact I think I broke at least one rule every year." I say.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase Chiron??" Abby begged.

"Fine Fine." Chiron gave in. But you just can't resist Abby.

"Abby, what are you doing with _him_." Chad said with venom when he entered.

"Chad, I like him. Don't be so mean." She pouted.

"Ok then, but Athena never liked Percy. You don't want to upset your mother."

"I don't care brother. And also mother stopped hating Percy awhile ago." Abby informed.

 _Wait Athena is Abby's mother, but Poseidon is her father, which means she is a daughter of both Poseidon and Athena??? No but that would make her a God??_

"Wait?? Athena is her mother?? And Poseidon is her father??"

"Yea. She's a daughter of Poseidon and Athena." Thalia entered.

"But wouldn't that make her a God??"

"Percy a word." Sammy said. I nod. So we leave the Dining Pavilion.

"Yes??" I ask politely.

"She is infact a God. After you well died Poseidon closed himself off. Your mother tried to keep him in reality. Athena tried and succeeded. They eventually fell in love and had Abby. Abby is more of Poseidon which explains why she was put in Poseidon. Her parents sent her here since she is too young and this is the only save place for demigods." Sammy explained. "She can't know. She's too young. Sure she may be immortal but she is actually still only 5. Most Gods would keep their form and not age but Poseidon and Athena decided to let her grow up as a normal demigod. So Zeus made her a demigod for now. So until she turns 16 she will not know of anything or become a God again."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Mind blowing I know. It was a shock to everyone at first too."

"No wonder she's so smart."

"Yeah. Now let's get back in."

"Right."

So we returned to our seats in the Dining Pavilion. I let Abby sit on my lap as she ate happily. Sage and I talked.

"Hey where's Jeremey and Lucy??" I ask.

"Jeremey finally asked Lucy out so they went out on a date." Sage informs

"Ahhh."

She nods.

We talk some more. Later on we return to my boat. On the way we drop off Abby. It took awhile but we mananged to convince her to stay and play with Sammy.

When Sage leaves I get ready for bed.

And right before I fall asleep I have a thought.

 _How am I going to leave??_

 **That's the Chapter!! Next Update This Thursday!! Thanks for Reading. 'Til Next Time!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!!! I bring you guys another chapter. Just a reminder I do NOT own the PJO series!! We all know that would belong to the one and only Rick Riordan. I know the last few chapters have been pretty lousy. But that would be cause I am dry busy and I usually only get half an hour to write them. I promise these next few chapters including this one would be better.**

 **Percy POV**

Tonight is my date with Sage. Until then I plan on spending some more time with Jeremey, Lucy, and Sage. Then I'll visit my parents. Go and anger the Gods(maybe). Go and find my friends from Camp Half-Blood. Then to the Poseidon Cabin, to spend some time with them. And finally, get ready for my date with Sage.

I still haven't planned on what to do yet. Maybe we could go on a boat ride on my boat and have dinner. Then go for a swim. I'll probably ask one of my other friends or maybe even the Poseidon kids.

I gave half my plate of food to the Gods, then strolled back to the table. I ate as Chiron said the news.

"As I was not here for dinner yesterday I did not get to announce Perseus Jackson has returned to camp as one of Chaos' Men." He beamed at me. "Also we do have a game of Capture the Flag later in the day, probably after lunch. And I welcome all of Chaos' Soldiers and the Hunters of Artemis."

Cheers erupted from the campers. Mostly from the Ares Cabin though.

"It's about time!! We haven't had a Capture the Flag game in the past month!!" Clarisse said.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Also we do have the rest of Roman Camp coming today. Yesterday Prateor Jason brought only half of the camp. **(I know Frank became prateor in the House of Hades, but I cannot see Frank ruling, so I decided to just make him one of the general in New Rome. Let's just say, he passed prateorship to Jason after the Giant War)**. Today Prateor Reyna will bring the other half."

Cue cheers from the campers, mostly the Romans.

"And lastly, we are having a meeting after breakfast at the Big House. Only counselors, Romans that hold high positions, Hunters of Artemis, and the Amaranthine Assassins may attend." Chiron finished.

All the counselors groan. I guess the meetings haven't changed. Usually the meetings are for a quest, important news that the other campers do not need to be informed of, a major decision, upcoming war, or a lecture. I doubt it's a lecture since I would not understand why I would have to attend.

I talk to Jeremey for the rest of breakfast as Sage is occupied with talking to Lucy who is talking about her date with Jeremey. Lucy say something and then they both squeal. Honestly, I have never seen Sage so... well girly. Then I get an idea.

I whisper to Jeremey my idea.

"Sooooooo... Jeremey I heard you had a date with Lucy??"

"Yep." He smiles.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh" I squeal mimicking the girls.

Then I feel something hit the back of my head. I smirk and turn around. I see Sage glaring at me and Lucy struggling to keep in a laugh.

"Yes Sage?? Why did you hit me??" I ask innocently.

"I. Do. Not. Sound. Like. That." She replied firmly yet calmly.

"No I'm pretty sure you do."

"Shut up or I will freeze you!!!"

"I'm the Water Assassin. You can't freeze th-"

Just then Sage stops me by well freezing me. I try to will the water to melt but unfortunately it will not bend to my command.

I beg Sage with my eyes to unfreeze me. Her face has a smug look on it. I roll my eyes. And plead again.

I hear her sigh, barely, but I do.

"Fine."

I then feel the ice that surrounded me slowly disappear.

"Just remember, never underestimate me." Sage threatens.

"Okay Sage." I wink. "I'll be sure to remember that I can get you to do anything just by pleading with my eyes."

And now I am being pinned to my seat by ice crystals. By now everyone is watching.

My arms may be pinned down to the table, but my hands aren't. I can move my hands this time so I simply wave my index finger and the ice simply turns to water.

"Thanks for the extra practice, Sage. But I've got years of practice."

She sighed. Then suddenly she had an idea.

"Okay. Well then have fun on your date alone." She smirks.

 _Crap._

"Okay Okay!! Sage, I'm just messin' with you!! I won't underestimate you again!! Happy??" I say defeated.

"Delighted." She grins.

Jeremey and Lucy look amused. "Sooooo... a date, huh??"

"Yep."

"With Sage??"

"Well obviously!! I mean who else would I ask out??"

"Just clarifying."

"Okay this is awkward." I chuckle.

 _*Time Skip- After Breakfast*_

"Where's the Big House??" Sage joins me as I walk out the Dining Pavilion.

"I'll show you."

"Uhh definitely unless you want to be frozen again, that is."

"Right this way your majesty."

"Very well, lead the way, servant Perseus."

We eventually get to the Big House. And apparently we are late.

"Late as always, Percy??" I hear a familiar voice I haven't heard in a long time.

"Mom!!!" I run over to her barely avoiding al the chairs and ping-pong table. I pull her in for a hug.

"Percy!! You should have told me you were still alive. You do not know how upset I was!! Also, never do that again!!" She scolded me.

"Yes, Mom." I grin.

I hear Sage snicker.

"Sage, I can hear you!!"

"Yea. I know."

"Uh huh. You may be able to freeze me, but remember I am Chaos' righthand man. And that title does have some perks. Oh yeah and I could also drench you in water."

"Well that won't happen since I'll freeze you before you do."

"Yeah. But how are you supposed to take down Order without your Leader??"

"Well we can always get a new leader, I'm pretty sure I'll be a good leader."

"Not as good as meeeeeeee."

"I get it!! I won't freeze you. Only because we still have a date tonight."

"Right." I roll my eyes. "Not because you'll miss me."

"Don't make me freeze you."

"Okay!! I'm sorry."

"Good."

Everyone snickers.

"I may not be able to summon a wave over Sage but that doesn't mean I can't to you."

"Percy." Sage warns.

"I'm joking!!"

"It wasn't funny."

"Whatever. Chiron why have you called us here?"

"Right. Order has sent an army over here to start a war here while his main army attacks Order over there. We have a spy over there bringing us this information. We also know there is a spy among us."

"I bet it's Chad." I accuse.

"What!! No it was not me!!"

"Percy!! What did I tell you about accusing others a few centuries ago??"

"It's bad to accuse but you can still do it if you dislike the guy??"

"No. I said don't accuse others unless your positive they are guilty."

I sigh. "Fine. I'm sorry Chad."

 _Man. First Sage tells me off for underestimating her. And now mom too!! What is it?? Tell-Percy-Off-Day?!!_

"Ah hem." Chiron fake coughs. "As I was saying, we have a spy. So counselors if you see any suspicious behavior report it immediately. Also to prepare for the invasion that we will split into two groups. One to defend Camp Half-Blood. The other will be sent to Olympus to defend there. Each team wlll consist of one leader, one co-leader, and 5 generals and 7 armies."

"So who are the leaders and generals??" Jason asks.

"The Olympus Team Leader will be Percy. Co-Leader will be Jeremey. Generals are Reyna, Sammy, Thalia, Nico, and we need one more person."

"Camp Team Leader will be Sage. Co-Leader of Lucy. Generals are Jason, Frank, Annabeth, and Clarisse. We also need another general here."

"I know two people that will be willing to lead in Chaos' army."

"And who might they be??"

"Zoë Nightshade and Luke Castellan." I smile.

"They are in Chaos' Army??"

"Yep. Found by Chaos right before entering the Underworld, just like me."

"Are you sure we can trust Luke??"

"Certain."

"Okay then Percy, but if he betrays us your responsibility."

"Yeah."

"So then Zoë Nightshade will be made a general in the Olympus Team. Luke Castellan in Camp Half-Blood."

"Great I'll have to ask Chaos first though... I'll ask him now though."

 _Chaos??_ I think.

 _What??_ I hear his voice in my head.

 _Can you send Zoe and Luke??_

 _Sure but why_

 _We need them to be generals for the upcoming war with Order._

 _Okay then. They will arrive during lunch time probably._

 _Thank you._

"They're coming."

"Good."

"How did you do that??" Chad demanded.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Ask him without even talking to him??"

"I did talk to him."

"No you didn't we watched you." Annabeth stated.

"I spoke to him in my head."

"Oh."

"Anyways. When will they arrive."

"During lunch."

"That's fine with me."

We discuss battle plans for the next hour or so.

"Okay is this meeting dismissed??"

"No. There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"Carry on??"

"There is a meeting on Olympus today after dinner."

"Ok now is that it??"

"Yes."

"Well bye then!!!" I run out then suddenly stop. Wait now what?? All these meetings have ruined by plan for today. Oh well... I rarely create plans anyways.

I do want to spend more time with my mom so I can do that.

I walk back in. Everyone is leaving. I walk past them and go to my mother who is getting ready to leave.

"Hey Mom."

"Percy." She smiled.

"I missed you so much!!"

"I missed you too."

"Can we do something together please. I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm sorry Percy, but I have to go back and see your sister."

"My sister??"

"Oh right I forgot to tell you... Paul and I had another kid."

"Really??" I brighten up. "Can I do see her?? Pleaaaaaase."

"Sure!! She is your sister."

"Yay!! How old is she??"

"Only 2."

"Let's go!!"

She led me to a cabin that wasn't there the last time I was here.

She opened the door. Paul was sitting on the dining table writing something.

"Hey Paul. Looks who's here to see us."

Paul turned around. "Percy!!!" We hugged and we sat at the living room. My mom went to go get my little sister.

"So how were the last 10 millennias??" I ask.

"The first millennia was really hard on Sally and I. Then in the middle of the second we started to get better. By the 5th we were almost healed from the tragedy of your death. And finally on the 7th we were able to accept it. We still did grieve for you every once in awhile. After the 7th we did great."

"That's good to know."

Just then my mom walked in with a little girl with a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes, she looked a lot like mom. But she did have some of Paul's features.

"Can I hold her??"

"Sure." My mom handed her to me. I carefully took her and sat her on my lap facing me with my arms holding up her back. She was so cute. She smiles at me.

"What's her name??" I ask.

"We decided to name her Brook."

"Hey Brook." I say to her.

"Brook." She repeats.

"She can talk??"

"Couple of words." Paul says.

"I'm Percy." I tell her.

"Perree??" I chuckle.

"No Percccy."

"Perccccy??"

"Just Percy."

"Percy." She says slowly. I nod.

"She's a quick learner."

"Yeah. Not like her brother at all."

"Hey!!"

"I'm just saying. You keep making the same mistakes."

"Ok fine. I may not be the brightest."

"I was joking, what kind of Mom calls their kid dumb??"

"So your just saying I'm not dumb because your my mom??"

"No. Your smarter than your given credit for, really."

"Okay then."

So we talk for awhile then I check the time. 9:48.

"I should go now." I pass Brook to my mom.

"Okay bye, Percy." My mom hugs me.

"Bye Percy." Paul says.

When I leave I head to my boat. I call over Jeremey, Lucy, and Sage over.

 **Sorry not much happened. Next Chapter will be WAAAAAAAY better. I promise. I'm running out of some ideas so PM me them. Not in the review area. I might update again before Tuesday, unless I start another fanfic cause I've been getting a lot of ideas or don't feel like it. So hope you enjoyed thanks, bye!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone!! Here's a New Chapter!! This is one will have much more action!! Hope you enjoy it. I don't own PJO.**

 **Percy POV**

It was almost time for my date with Sage so I decided to take a shower. I was really nervous. The warm water soothed me. I turn off the water and quickly command the water to return the the drain. I wrap a towel around me and open up my closet. I look through my clothes. I finally pick a white t-shirt and a navy blue dress shirt unbuttoned. I also put on some jeans and head out. We still have 20 minutes till it's time so I figure she is still in her ice cabin. I go to Sage's house and knock. She doesn't answer so I guess that she already went down to where we were supposed to meet. So I go down to the strawberry fields. I waited there for a few minutes. 30 minutes later she still hadn't arrived. I decide to wait 15 more minutes. I glumly walk back to my boat.

"Oof!!!" I had accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry!! I wasn't paying attention." The person says. I look down to see who I bumped into. It was Lucy. She looked stressed and when she realized it was me she relaxed a bit.

I put on a smile and act happy. "Whoah!! Lucy calm down. It's fine."

"No!! It's not fine!! Sage is missing!!!" She said with tears in her eyes. My eyes widened.

"What?!!! Is that why she wasn't there??"

"Yeah!! She asked me to help her get ready for her date. She was really excited. I had just picked her outfit and gave it to her to wear. I then went to go get some make-up. While I was walking back to the room she was in I heard her shout my name. I ran as fast as I could, but her house was too large and when I got there she was gone. I looked for her. And after awhile I found her phone laying on the ground."

"We have to find her!!!!"

"Well obviously!!!"

"Does Chiron know??"

She shakes her head. I run to the Big House.

"Chiron!!!!"

"Yes Percy??"

"It's Sage!! She's missing!!!!"

"What??? Lucy told me she was getting ready for her date with me. Lucy was helping her, she went to go get her makeup and then when she got back Sage was gone."

"I'll make an announcement at Dinner. Also we do have a meeting with the Gods on Olympus. Lord Chaos will be there."

"Do I have to go??"

"Yes, You do."

I groaned. I wanted to keep looking for Sage. I grudgingly nod. I look all over Camp but I can't find her. I sent the seahorses to go find her too. By dinner time I wanted to keep looking but I was so hungry. I teleported to the Dining Pavilion. I took a seat. I donated a quarter of my food to the Gods and then start eating. Lucy and Jeremey show up a few minutes after.

"Thought you had a date with your girlfriend, Percy." Chad sneered.

 _Great._ Annoyed I say, "Just shut up Chad. I've already got enough on my mind."

Chad opens his mouth and closes it because Chiron is starting announcements.

"We've got very important news today. First and foremost, Amaranthine Assassin, Sage, is missing. She was last seen in her Ice Mansion getting ready for her date." Chiron started. "Next All Cabin Leaders are to go to the meeting on Olympus tonight. So are the Hunters of Artemis and Praetors and Generals of New Rome. Next, the monsters are getting closer to here, star getting prepared, they are coming faster than I expected so always be alert, war on Camp Half-Blood is coming very soon."

Gasps were heard all around the pavilion. Everyone should have gasped at least once. Most of the gasps were from when they found out Sage was missing.

I quickly finish my dinner, then head out to find her again. The search ends when I have to go the meeting on Olympus. I head back to my boat to change. I find a letter on my bed.

 _I have Sage. Here's a deal you for her. We'll give her back if your sacrifice yourself to us. The longer you take the better chance she dies._

 _-Elliot_

Rage. It's all I feel at that moment. I don't know what to do!! A lot of people had told me this. "Your Fatal Flaw will be the end of you." I've never understood how loyalty is a bad thing now I understand. I was willing to give myself to Order and Elliot so Sage could survive. I hide the letter in an empty drawer and wash the dirt off me. I change and teleport to Olympus.

"Your late, Percy."

"Sorry, Chaos. I was looking for Sage."

"Looking for Sage??" Poseidon asks. "What happened to Sage???"

"She was kidnapped by Elliot."

"How do you know??" Chaos asks.

I quickly think of something. "I saw it in a dream."

"Do Not lie to me. How do you know??" Chaos repeats.

"I can't tell you." I say.

"Very well."

"Anyways. War is coming. Camp Half-Blood will be attacked. Olympus will be attacked at the same time. That is what our spy told us." Chiron announced.

"Who is the spy??" I ask.

"The spy from Order could be here."

"Fine." But I was going to ask him in private.

"Any other news??" Zeus asked.

"No??" Artemis says.

"No."

I go back to Camp. That was the most ridiculous meeting ever.

I decide to go to the Campfire since I can't find Sage so now I just need to think about the letter. Will it help the war?? No it'll make it even harder. I'm the leader!! The leader can't go missing!! Do I think I should?? Yes.

Just then Tyson walks up to me.

"Hey Percy!! Do you still have the watch shield I gave you??"

"Yeah. It should be in a drawer in my bedroom. Why??"

"I've got a few new things for it." He explains excitedly.

"Do you want me to go get it??" I offer.

"No Percy can stay. I will get shield." He says. I nod.

 **Annabeth POV**

I saw Tyson crying so I ran up to him.

"Tyson what's wrong??"

"P-Percy!! I s-saw p-paper!! I-in Drawer!! S-Sage, Kid-kidnapped. Per-Percy s-sacrifice himself f-for S-Sa-Sage." He sobbed.

"Tyson take me to the drawer." I say. He nods and walks towards his boat. I follow him. When he opens the door I am impressed. The boat is awesome!! Tyson goes into a bedroom. Percy's bedroom. He clumsily opens a drawer and hands me something.

I carefully unfold it. And what I read is something that I know will tempt Percy. I stuff it in my pocket and run to Jeremey's house. It was the easiest to get into. Lucy's floating cabin was like impossible to get into.

He opens the door. He looks tired.

"Annabeth?? What are you doing here??"

"It's Percy."

"Is he missing too!!??" Jeremey says alarmed.

"No no. Tyson found a letter in his drawer. I think Percy might trade himself for Sage. It just sounds so Percy-like. His fatal flaw is loyalty."

"What??!! Show me the letter. Wait I'm going to get Lucy." He teleports out leaving some magical sparks in the air and a moment later returns with Lucy.

"Well show us the letter!!"

I pull out the paper and they take a seat on the couches. I take a seat across from them and set the letter on the table. Jeremey takes it and he and Lucy read it together. They looks up with their eyes widened.

"He wouldn't." Jeremey says.

"Yes he would. That's definitely something he would do!!" Lucy answers.

"So unfortunately that's one of the things that hadn't changed about him?? I've known him for awhile and Lucy is right this is exactly something Sage would do."

"That's smart of Elliot. Pick out Percy's weakness. Percy is obviously the strongest of us. And he is also the leader." Jeremey plainly says.

"Yeah." We agree.

"We have to stop him!!" I say.

"How?? We can't just tell him!! He'll do it anyways. He never listens to anyone but Chaos!!"

"Exactly!!! Chaos!! We have to tell Chaos!! Chaos will Order Percy not to." Jeremey exclaims.

"No no no!! That won't work!!" I shake my head. "When something is important to him he will not follow commands from _anyone._ He will just go and do it anyways."

"Oh right." Jeremey says defeated.

We sit silently for awhile thinking of ideas. When I get it.

"We can keep an eye on him. Someone always with him. He'll want to do it in private since he will feel bad doing it in front of someone." I finally say.

"Yeah!!!"

We decide on telling the others so we can come up with a plan on taking shifts of watching Percy.

Just then a knock on the door startles us all. Jeremey opens it revealing a worried Thalia.

"Percy. He's missing!! He went to the bathroom half an hour ago and didn't come back."

 **Cliffffhanger!!!! Lots happened!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!! Till Thursday!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow!!! 12 Chapters Already!!!! I didn't realize I was this far! Well anyways, just a reminder I don't the PJ series!!! Rick Riordan does, and I hope you enjoy this shorter chapter!!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Thalia's POV**

"Thalia?!!! Have you seen Percy?? He said he was going to the bathroom a half hour ago and he hasn't come back!!!" Nico asked me. I shook my head.

"Have you checked his cabin?" He nodded.

"How about the beach??" He nodded.

"I'll go tell the other Amaranthine Assassins!!" I said.

I ran off to the 7th Assassin's Treehouse. As soon as I reached the too of the staircase I knocked on the door. The door immediately swung open.

"Percy." I start taking a breath. "He's missing!!!"

"What?!!" Annabeth is there too. Her eyes are wide and she looks truly frightened. I knew she did like Percy. She only Betrayed Percy, since everyone else did. She was worried if she stayed with Percy then people would look down on her, and her fatal flaw had led her to do it. I was bitter towards her at first, but I had a dream and Percy was in it. He told me I shouldn't be so hard on her, he told me I should be more understanding. When he brought up how I almost joined Kronos during the Titan War, and that was what hit me hard. Although I did call Kelp Head, I knew he could be quite smart at times. Annabeth knew that too... she had told me that when she and U were sitting at the beach together.

Anyways, I can't get distracted, I mean I doubt I'm going to get another chapter in my POV and I can't waste it on talking about Percy and if he is dumb or not. Let's just leave it as, Percy can be smart when it comes to some things, buuuuut only rarely.

Anyways, we were searching for Percy. And I was determined to find him. Nothing would stand in my way, I would obliterate anything that does!! Now I'm starting to sound like Clarisse.

After hours of searching I realized that Annabeth was with Jeremey and Sage. They looked determined to do something when they opened the door. But when I told them everything their faces fell like they had failed. They were hiding something and I was going to find out. Right after I find Percy, punch him, or shock. Then if I'm still annoyed and angry at him, of course I could just do both at the same time!!

A few hours later, I finally find him. Well he found me. He just strolled right up to me ever so casually.

"PERCY!!! YOU KELP HEAD!!!!!!!" I screech and it was loud. And I mean loooooud. I bet the Gods on Olympus could even hear it.

Then Percy said one of the most intelligent thing, "Huh?"

"Where were you!!???"

"Oh!!! I was at Montauk Beach."

"The Beach you always went to with your mom??"

"Yeah. I wanted to be alone so I went to Montauk Beach to think about some things."

"What kind of things??" I questioned.

Percy hesitated. Then shook his head.

"Come on Percy!! I'm your cousin!!" I tried.

Nothing.

"Percy!! You know I'll find out."

He huffed. And finally nodded.

"You know it'd be better if I showed you."

He started walking towards his boat. He told me to sit down in the living room. So I do. He goes into his bedroom for a minute then comes out looking worried and confused.

"It's gone??"

"What do you mean it's gone?? Percy your always losing things, it's probably somewhere in there." I push him back into his bedroom.

A few minutes later he comes back out. "No it's not there."

"Well then just tell me what you are looking for so we don't need to actually get it."

"Okay." He sighed. "It was a letter from Elliot."

"Who's Elliot?"

"The Former 2nd Amaranthine Assassin. He was in the Amaranthine Assassins the longest of the 7 of us. He had started at 7th then slowly was lifted a rank. He was the one that left us and joined Order... he was kind of a jerk though."

"Oh. Why did he leave??"

"Chaos said it when we had the first meeting we were introduced. He was jealous of me. He wanted to be the leader. Usually the leader has to have some experience serving Chaos, I had none. Then I think there was something else he was jealous of... he would become very bitter when Sage and I would hang out. I mean he was always bitter but even more." He explained glumly.

"Do you regret anything?? Cause you look like you do?"

He nodded. "I never actually made friends with him. I knew he had a past he was hiding from. I would try. I feel bad for not trying harder. He had to keep all his problems to himself." I understood. Sometimes I feel that way towards a hunter. When a hunter I don't know too well dies.

"I know what you mean."

He sighs.

"Why'd you go to Montauk Beach??"

"I don't know what to do!!! The letter from Elliot said..."

"Said what??"

"They'll bring Sage back to us if I go to them."

"PERCY, YOU KELP HEAD!!!"

"I know it's dumb thinking about actually doing it..."

"Why??"

"Why what??"

"Why are you even considering thinking about doing it??"

"Thals. My fatal flaw is loyalty. I know it's not the right thing to do, but I want to sooo badly."

"If you do it you'd be betraying us."

"I know!!! I don't know what to do!!"

"Follow your heart."

"Thanks Pinecone Face, it's not like I've been trying to figure out what my heart was telling me or something." Percy sarcastically says.

"Well just do whatever feels right. I mean that's what you always do. And it always seems to work out."

"Not always."

"I did fail some missions from Chaos you know. This is one of the biggest missions I'm leading yet. And if I can't even succeed in smaller ones how am I supposed to succeed in this?!!!"

"That's not the point Percy. Think about it."

"Well everybody does tell me my fatal flaw will be the end of me."

"So??"

"They said me not the world." He looks at the ground. I gasp my eyes widened.

"Percy, no." I shake my head.

"But what if it's what my heart is telling me??"

I stay silent thinking of something to say. Then I say in defeat.

"Then go for it."

"Thanks Thals!!"

He stood up. "Where are you going??"

"Well I've got to trade myself for Sage now!!"

He meant now!!!! I was glad I could help and all, but now?!!!

"Now?!!!!" I shriek. He sadly nods. I sigh. "Then do it."

"Wait I don't know where to go..." I face palm at that.

"Percy, you Seaweed Brain!!!"

He winced. Oh yeah. He and Annabeth broke up.

"Sorry."

He just simply nods.

Just then there's a poof and a bright orange light appears. And an outline of a man could be seen. As the light fades more and more of the person is shown.

Recognition dawns on Percy's face. And I'm thinking _who the heck is this guy?!?!_

Percy slightly smiles. _What the heck?!! How could he smile??? "_ Hello Elliot."

 _What no way!!!_

"Percy, _this_ is Elliot??"

"Elliot. The _former_ 2nd Amaranthine Assassin." He introduces.

"Thalia." I say to him. He just turns to Percy ignoring me!! Nobody ignores me!!

"Well Percy, you've decided to make the trade."

Percy nods. "Bring Sage back now." He demanded. Elliot snapped his fingers and a very tired looking Sage appeared.

"Sage!!" Percy hugs her.

"Percy. You shouldn't have done that!!"

"I'm the leader. I can do whatever I want!!"

"Exactly!!! Your the leader meaning you have to lead the Amar-"

"Shut Up, Sage!!!" Elliot barked. Sage rolls her eyes but stays quiet.

"Now Percy. I believe we have to go now."

I feel tears welling up. But I have to keep them to myself. No!! I don't cry!!! I am Thalia Grace, Daughter if Zeus. Lieutenant of Artemis. I don't cry. I fight the tears.

Percy calls to me regaining my attention. "Thalia!! Tell the others. Make sure they don't come for me. I've got it." I nod.

And then the bright orange light and a crackle takes them to the place not even the Gods know of.

The tears freely fall now. I wipe them away. I walk to Sage. I help her up. She was tired. I sit her on the couch. I could tell she was upset. I decide I could leave her there for a few minutes while I tell the Camp. I run to the Big House and knock. Chiron of course answers it.

"Yes Thalia??"

"Can you call a meeting at Camp tomorrow morning, first thing??"

"Sure but why??"

"Something big happened." I answer.

 **That's the Chapter!!! Now I have a question for you all??**

 **Should there be chapters of Percy while he is captured?? Or just the other people?? Your choice!!**

 **Sorry for not updating on Thursday. I was busy then. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't Own PJO, credits for that to Rick Riordan!!**

 **I hope this chapters pleases you guys!!**

 **Annabeth POV**

I was searching for Percy when a sobbing Thalia stopped me. Thalia almost never cries. Something must be really wrong. And I get a feeling it includes Percy.

"Thalia!! What's wrong???"

"I found Percy." She simply said. Then why was she so upset??

"Well where is he??"

"I don't know."

 _What the heck is she talking about??_ "I thought you said you found him??"

"I did. But then he went with Elliot. He told me about a note he read from Elliot, that in return for Sage, they want Percy. So he went. I told him to do what he thinks it right. He said how people would always tell him his fatal flaw, loyalty would be the end of him. Then he pointed out the end of _him_ and not the _world._ "

"So he left??" _That Seaweed Brain!!!!!!!_

Thalia grimly nodded. "We have to tell everyone tomorrow."

"I'll tell Chiron to let us add an announcement tomorrow."

 **Third Person POV**

The night went on. The other campers knew nothing of their missing leader. All slept well except two. When morning came the two readied themselves.

They did not want to break the news to the camp but Percy Jackson had given his orders.

"You ready??" Thalia asked Annabeth.

Annabeth shook her head.

"I'll break it to them. Can you please just stand with me." Thalia asks her best friend.

Annabeth recluncantly agree. When all the conch horn blows the campers all head down to the Dining Pavilion.

Looking out at the campers they feel so guilty. "I really don't want to ruin their good moods."

Thalia nodded in agreement.

"Why so glum?? Uncle Leo is here!!!" Leo announced.

"Valdez." Thalia greets.

"Geez, someone must be really upset if they won't even zap me."

Thalia sighed and headed to the front and stood next to the centaur who delivered the news. He did not know Percy was gone yet.

"Lastly, the beach is off limits as war is in progress at Poseidon's Palace. Thalia and Annabeth also do have news."

Thalia sighed and turned to the crowd. Annabeth followed.

"As most of you have realized, Sage is back." That brought cheers from the camp. Some were confused where Percy had gone. But just came to the conclusion he as helping Poseidon with the war there. But, Jeremey and Lucy then realized as their eyes grew wide.

"Percy has been keeping something from us. A letter from Elliot. The Former 2nd Amaranthine Assassin. As Sage had gone missing they offered him a trade. Him for Sage. As most of you know, Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. So he agreed on the trade."

Gasps were heard throughout the camp.

"That Prissy!!!!!" Clarisse roared.

"That's a shame he didn't even get to hear the prophecy!!! I had said it last night." Rachel said.

"There's a prophecy?!!!" Jeremey bolted up.

"Yea."

"Well??"

"The creator's brother shall return

One will turn

And three will fight

The brother shall die when all four unite

Thought that is not the end

The end shall come when the four will mend." Rachel recited.

"Well the first 4 lines are obvious."

"Right. But wouldn't killing Order be the end?!! How could it not be the end?? Like he's the leader of the opposing side of the war??" Jason was confused.

"Or is he really??" Annabeth asked.

"He has to be!! He's one of the two strongest beings in the Universe!!" Thalia was bewildered.

"Well actually all four universes really." Lucy said.

"Doesn't matter!!" Thalia snapped.

"How about the last line mend what??"

"Their friendship??" Hazel suggested.

Jeremey then put that idea away. "I don't think they ever had a friendship. Elliot and Percy they didn't get along to well. Percy tried but Elliot always hated him. And you can't mend something that wasn't even there."

"Well then what is it?!!!" Clarisse yelled exasperated.

"Only time will tell." Rachel mysteriously replies.

Just then an explosion from afar had stopped their thinking.

"WAR!!!!!!! They're HERE ALREADY!!!"

"Uhmmm... Percy's gone though!!!" Travis said.

"Yeah!! And Zoë and Luke aren't here!!" Conner added.

"I think that's what they wanted!!"

Just then a portal appeared.

First Zoë stepped out, followed by Luke.

"Sorry we're late." Zoë calmly apologized. "Percy called us??"

"Yeah where is he??" Luke looked around.

"He's missing." Sage told him. He nodded.

"Of course... classic Percy."

"Okay well then. Sage your in the Olympus Team now as Leader. Jeremey your still co. Zoë go to Camp Team and you can be the Co there and Lucy can be leader. And I need another general so that would be uhmmmm..." Chiron thought. _Piper or Leo??_ "Will Solace!!" They both weren't ready to lead an army. "So Olympus Team get over there now, figure it out."

Sage, Jeremey, Lucy, Zoë, and Luke all made a portal for the Olympus Team. Lucy, Zoë, and Luke left to go gather their armies for their war here. Sage and Jeremey told the generals to go get their army and went to find their own army. When everyone had gotten to their designated areas they entered the portals. The Camp Team had gathered at Half-Blood Hill scanning the enemy army. Then when the conch horn blew they attacked. The Romans all did an organized attack. The Greeks were well Greeks and did their style of attacking. The Romans followed the Greeks as their method wasn't working very well as the monsters were charging at them. And staying in formation wouldn't do any good.

Battlecries, screams of victory and agony, the sounds of sword clanking, the thuds of dead bodies hitting the ground, the thunder caused by Jason and Thalia, wind cycling by the command of the two children of Zeus or Jupiter, the roars of the monsters, the string being pulled back from the bows, the sliding noise of an arrow being pulled out of its owner's sheath, the spears hitting the target, shields blocking swords, horses neighing, and the spraying sound of the Aphrodite children spraying their enemy with a toxic smell was all that could be heard on the battlefield at both Olympus and Camp Half-Blood.

 _The war had only just begun._

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and I hoped you like it!! Please review if you have any advice. Until next time, fellow PJ fans!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: DONT Own neither _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ nor _Heroes of Olympus_ series. Both belong to RICK RIORDAN!!! Enjoy!!**

 **Sage POV**

Life was just great(Note the sarcasm). I was getting ready for my date with Percy Jackson. Like THE Percy Jackson when I get kidnapped!!! Then Percy being the loyal hero he is exchanged himself for me!! And now I feel guilty. Our greatest chance of winning this war against Order, besides Chaos, had just been taken!!! And it was all Elliot's fault. Gods I hate that Elliot!!!

The perfect was pretty good though, if we get rid of the best chance of winning then they now have a greater chance of winning. But of course, Percy would never do that. But right now I've got no time for thinking unless it's about fighting this war. I was in Olympus leading a ginormous army. A bit more than Half of Camp Half-Blood's Campers AND Two armies of the Chaos Armies. Since there was my army. And Jeremey's Army.

Swords were clashed. Arrows were shot. Spears were thrown. Fists and kicks were thrown. We all knew this was only the beginning of the War. We still had to fight Order. But that was for the Amaranthine Assassins. So now we couldn't finish the war till we get Percy back, and convince Elliot to help us.

Order's armies were larger, but weaker. There were a few powerful monsters, but nothing 2 campers couldn't handle. And just then the Titans enter. Great.

"Generals- Titans!!! Two Generals per one sounds good!!" I command them. They all nod. Since I was speaking through our heads.

They all dash towards the closest Titans. Some already had two so moved on to a different one. Some Titans weren't being fought yet as there weren't enough generals. So I went to the closest titan to me. Which was Hyperion.

"Who are you?!!"

"Third Amaranthine Assassin, Assassin of Ice. Sage, a.k.a. Sage."

Hyperion happened to be my least favorite titan. After what he did to my family. He was the one that changed my father to beat us. Hyperion was also the one that killed my mother. He had tried to kill me and my sister...

"Ahhh yes!!! I will kill you just like I killed your mother." He announced as he waved his gold sword.

"I don't think so." I smirked and delivered the first strike. It was blocked by his sword. Forming an x. It was a fight of strength. Hyperion pulled out first and went to slice my mid-section. I flew up to dodge it. _Step, Slice, Block, Slice, Block, Step._ I eventually pulled out my bow and rapidly nocked and released. Some hit, some he dodged. The arrows seemed to not do much. So I froze my arrows. They would melt turning into water, and his weakness is water right?? I quickly took the frozen arrows and shot them. They looked like icicles. And it gave me a better idea. I replaced my arrows with icicles. Hyperion slowly got weaker. And I decided to bring out my sword again. The icy blade shot through the body of Hyperion. And I smiled. My sword was really celestial bronze coated with ice meaning it was capable of defeating Titans. The other Titans are still being struggled to be defeated.

"Where were those Gods?!! Shouldn't they help?!!"

And Chaos' voice in my head said _I just finished yelling at them to get down there. They should be there soon._ I smiled. Great. And just on cue the skies lit up and the Gods came down on Chariots. Thunder roared, arrows rained from the sky, monsters suddenly lit up on fire, a ginormous wave was approaching. The Gods went to help with the Titans. With their help the Titans were taken down. They still seemed cowardly to me though.

I then noticed in the distance two guys fighting off a horde of monsters. And I smiled. This just makes everything easier. _Why???_ Cause it was Percy and Elliot. I guess Percy managed to convince Elliot to let him go. I ran off to join them.

"How'd you get out??"

"Convinced Elliot."

"How??"

"I may have used some charmspeak, Chaos gave me." Percy smiled innocently.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. You never were convincing. And that charmspeak must've been pretty confusing."

"Ohh Yeah. It was extremely powerful."

"Well then I think the generals can take down this army now?? How about we go find this Order??" I suggest.

"Agreed. Come on Elliot!!" Percy nods. Elliot takes down the last monster and comes over.

"Hey Sage." He mutters.

 _'Chaos?? Do you know where Order is??'_ I ask Chaos.

 _'Uhmmmmm... the Roman Camp??'_ He replies

 _'What?!!!'_ I ask. _What are they doing there??_

"They're in Camp Jupiter." I inform Percy and Elliot.

Percy then says. "Well let's go to Camp Half-Blood to get the others."

"Wait Jeremey is here." I quickly tell Jeremey to meet us in Camp Half-Blood through my head. We teleport to Camp Half-Blood. We see Jeremey waiting for us near the Campfire. We run over to join him.

"Percy!!! How'd you get here??"

"I convinced Elliot using some charmspeak."

"Since when'd you have charmspeak??"

"Since like 10 minutes ago when Chaos gave it to me while I was stuck in a cell."

"Oh."

"Yep."

Lucy quickly teleports here after we tell her to come here.

"Let's go find Order." Percy smiles determined.

 **It's nearing the end!! 3 more chapters!! If you guys want to a sequel please review. I don't have any ideas for a sequel yet... but if I get one I will tell you guys and ask for your opinion. If you have an idea for a sequel PM me. Thanks for reading this chapter!!**


	15. Chapter 15, only 2 chapters left?

**Second to Last Chapter, Guys??? Hehehehe*Evil Grin*. I decided to write another chapter very soon since the last chapter was a bit short and I really enjoy writing this. Disclaimer-I do NOT own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ Series or the _Heroes of Olympus_ series, I know tragic. That all belongs to Rick Riordan, yay!!! Anyways enjoy!!**

 **Percy POV**

"Let's go find Order." I grinned. You know how usually before a game of a common team sport they usually do a team huddle then cheer thing. Well that's what we did, only it wasn't a sport. The only thing it had in common with a team sport was you work in a group, you are up against another group, and the biggest similarity people get hurt.

It was great to have Elliot back, I had managed to convince him. It all felt to easy though... I quickly dismissed those thoughts and refocused myself on the war and killing Order.

"So he's at the Roman Camp??" I ask them for confirmation. "As in Camp Jupiter??" I had made that mistake before. Chaos told me I had a mission at the Roman Camp so I went to Camp Jupiter. Turns out is was the wrong Roman Camp. Since apparently there were two Roman Camp. Camp Jupiter and The Roman Camp. It was literally called The Roman Camp founded by a very _creative_ guy that had some sort of grudge against Camp Jupiter so decided to make another competing camp. Anyways., let's just say that mission was a fail. The Camp ended up burning in flames.

Elliot nodded. "Yep. That's what Order's People told me."

"Okay good."

We teleported to Camp Jupiter, but nobody was there... hmmm.

"You guys sure it was here??" Jeremey asks.

"Yeah not _The Roman Camp_ " Lucy snickered. I had told them about that experience. And of course they laughed at my stupidity. I rolled my eyes and then said.

"C'mon guys let's go find Order then." We all decided to split up.

I could tell monsters were here once. Well some monsters did leave some footprints. And because there was a sign that said. _Titan's Training Room_ pointing to the Training Arena. They totally made everything theirs. The room was destroyed. Huh who knew monsters trained??

"Hey Guys!! I found something!!" Elliot shouted from the other room. To be honest I've never actually heard his voice that loud, not including the times he's yelled at me.

I immediately dashed off to where his voice came from. The others were waiting for me. He led us into the Senate Building and next thing that we know we are trapped in a cage. And by we I mean Sage, Jeremey, Lucy, and I. Elliot just stood to the side with a smug smile.

"You tricked us!!!" Jeremey glared.

Elliot nodded. "Yes I did and you fell for it. Order wasn't here. The monsters were just not Order. You guys can stay here and watch Order take over the World. Doing nothing, but watching. Can't do anything about it." He chuckled darkly.

I gave him a disgusted look. "Your quite betraying aren't you?? It's a shame I have to work with you to kill Order." Yep, I had heard the prophecy. Ella the Harpie had actually memorized it. And she told me right before I bumped into Thalia while I was coming back from Montauk Beach.

"Who ever said I will help you kill him??" He gives an evil laugh.

"Why??" I ask.

He frowns. "Why what??"

"Why did you betray us and join Order??"

"Well, mainly, because I always wanted to be the Leader of the Amaranthine Assassins, I had applied many times. Each time I would fail. A new leader would come and eventually die, retire, get fired, or would quit asking for a different job as it was a difficult job. I've tried for many many centuries. And you just come and steal that spot!! Then not only that I had liked Sage."

That confused me. He had left even before Sage and I started going out.

"Wait we weren't even going out when you left."

Elliot snorted. "Yeah, but it was pretty obvious you guys liked each other. Everyone knew, but you!! Sage even knew, she was just waiting for you to ask her out!!"

"What?!!" I turned to Sage who nodded.

"Anyways, I'm going to go, I'm supposed to watch you, but I doubt you'd escape with a leader as dumb as Percy."

He walked out. "Soooooo..." Lucy started as if she was hinting towards something.

"So?" I ask.

She gave me an are-you-serious face. "What's the escape plan!!??"

Oh. I don't do plans. I just do what feels right. "Just go with the flow."

"Well the flow is telling me to create a plan!!" Sage yelled.

I turned to Jeremey for some support. He just said. "Yeah man. The ladies are right. Going with the flow won't get us out of his cage." He sounded irritated at me. Great now everyone was frustrated. I gave in.

"Okay Sage, if the flow is telling _you_ to create a plan, then _you_ make the plan."

She smiled. "Finally!! Well first I want to hear everyone's ideas."

"I haven't got a clue." Lucy replied.

Jeremey nodded in agreement.

And it was my turn. "Freeze the bars??" You know how in the TV shows someone says something really dumb then the other person goes 'That's it, your a genius!!'?? Well that didn't happen. Nobody praised me.

"Why??" They all ask. I shrug.

We all sat their thinking for awhile. "We have to think outside the box, or in our case, the cage."

"Not all successful plans are unique and absurd, Percy. And it's not time for jokes." Sage grumbles.

"No I was serious. What if I call Blackjack, and he comes and then we ask him to break down the cage and if it doesn't work we'll just send him to get the others."

"I thought you lost those powers and I thought Blackjack only listened to you since you were Poseidon's Son??"

I smile. "First of all, Chaos restored those powers. Secondly Blackjack doesn't only listen to me cause I was formerly Poseidon's Son, but because I saved him. And besides I know he won't leave me because I'm no longer Poseidon's Son. Nobody has my trust more than him."

"How about me?!!" Sage asks.

"I've known him more besides he's saved me countless times!!"

Sage muttered something about. A 'crazy guy' and 'dumb pegasus'.

I smile. "It sounds like somebody's jealous."

"I hate you." She grumbles.

"Awww love you too!!" I chuckle. She gives a small smile.

"Just call Blackjack already!!" She snapped.

 _Blackjack? Can you come to Camp Jupiter?? Uhmm in the Senate Meeting Room??_

A few minutes later a black majestic Pegasus burst through the doors of the Senate.

 _Hey Boss!!_ He said. _Haven't seen you in awhile._

"Yeah good to see you to Blackjack!! Do you think you can destroy this cage??"

 _Sure, but promise me a lot of donuts?? I was having a grand time with the other Pegasus when you interrupted._

"Fine. How's 10 donuts for you??"

 _Sounds great._

"Okay well can you take this down already??"

 _I'll do what I can._

"Thanks Blackjack your the best."

 _I know, Boss._

Blackjack then approached the cage. I turned to the other 3. They all gave me confused looks.

"Donuts??" Sage asks me.

I nod. "I'll explain later."

Blackjack just then slammed into the cage knocking us all over. All he did was dent the cage bars inward.

"Hey Blackjack. How about you kick them in an angle. So that the would bend in opposite directions creating a small hole just large enough for us to fit through??"

 _Right Boss._

So he did. He stood near the left of the cage and was angled towards a bar in the right. He kicked it. The center bent towards the right edge of the cage. He did the same only the reverse to the bar on the left of that bar. We crawled through the hole.

"Now where is Order??" I ask.

 _Bosss?? When do I get my donuts??_

"I'll get you them after the war."

 _Fine. Does that mean I can go??_

"Yup!! Good word Blackjack!!"

He clomped out of the building and flew off.

"Anyways, where is Order??" I repeat.

Sage shrugged. "I don't know. Let's look around first??"

We all nod. We split up. After about 20 minutes of searching I hear voices coming from Temple Hill. I teleport up to the top. I hide behind a temple. I saw Elliot and

I sent a message through my mind telling everyone to come here.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, thinking it was a monster I whipped back reaching for Riptide **(Also, Yes!! He still uses Riptide in case I didn't get that clear, I love Riptide too much to replace it with another sword.)**. Except it wasn't a monster it was Sage. I was just about to slide her when she dodged it. She was just about to burst into a fit of laughter before I put my hand over her mouth.

I pointed to Order and Elliot and she quieted down almost immediately. I realized Jeremey and Lucy were also there. I waved. Then focused my attention back to Order.

"Did you trap the other Amaranthine Assassins??" Order wore hood with a cape just like Chaos only his was black while Chaos' was white. He had a beard. It was black. He was rather tall and muscular.

"I will send the stronger half of the army in, sir." Elliot respectfully said.

Order nodded. "And the Amaranthine Assassins??" His voice was quiet yet firm and demanding.

"Trapped."

"And I told you to watch them!!!"

"L-Lord. Their leader won't be able to get them out!!"

"And who is their leader??"

"Perseus Jackson, Two Time Hero of Olympus. Defeater of Kronos a-"

"I know who he is!!"

"S-so-sorry my lord."

"Well now that you've done everything I needed to do I guess I can kill you now."

 _We have to help him!! We need him to kill Order!!!_ I tell the Amaranthine Assassins. They nod in understanding.

And we look back to see Elliot gone and Order roaring in anger??

 **That's it Guys!!! I hoped you enjoyed it!!! That's it!! And if you haven't figured it out yet this was NOT the second to last... and also don't forget the prophecy!!! Review if you wanna a sequel!! If we get at least 10 more reviews till the next update then a sequel will happen. But if we fail that 20 reviews till the end of this fanfic!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the Long While Update!! Anyways as you all probably know by now I don't Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that is Rick Riordan's. And I've got a question-Is writing fanfiction illegal, or more specially this fanfiction, illegal?? I really don't want to get in trouble. Even if it is I'll finish this, but take it down a month after I finish it. Anyways Enjoy!!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Jeremey's POV(I know shocking!!)**

When Elliot betrayed us I felt, well, betrayed!! Elliot was a good friend of mine before he changed. He used to be a really nice and funny guy. He wasn't so uptight. He was like my best friend. Then a few months before Percy got here, our leader retired. He had almost died and he decided to finally retired. We were all pretty upset, he wasn't even that old. Well honestly, we never actually knew how old he was since nobody ever actually gets any physically older. And then Elliot had just gotten back from talking with Chaos. He was fuming. We were still friends though. Then a week later he just gave me the blind eye and when I did get him to talk to me he was just rude. Until finally I had enough and ended our friendship.

Anyways, Elliot's betrayal was pretty hard on me. But I know Percy had it worse, he'd been betrayed before. And of course he thought it was his fault. Normally if it was anyone else's fault I wouldn't see these feelings, but he was a really good friend of mine so of course I immediately saw it. I had grown to respect him and he respected me too. He's a really good guy. Why would they even think he was a traitor??

But I'm guessing you guys don't want to hear my thoughts?? We had to find Elliot. Then kill Order. Then mend something. Maybe mend our friendship?? But it said 4 not 5 and besides Percy and Elliot were never even friends. Unless?? No, no, no!! Oh right you guys didn't want to hear about my thoughts okay then to the story?? Now where did Percy leave off??

Oh right. We were spying on Elliot and Order, when Elliot disappeared and Order roared in anger.

"Great now we need to find Elliot!!" Percy asks.

"Where would he go??" Sage asked.

A loud voice then demanded. "Who's That??" It was Order. We quickly teleported to Camp Half-Blood. The war had been won here and they were now all at Olympus.

Percy then suggested. "A desert??"

"Huh?? Since when were we talking about deserts??" I asked.

"Sage asked where Elliot would be."

"Oh right!! Can't we just ask Chaos?? He seems to know where we are like all the time!!" I say. They all agree.

"He's at a Bargain Mart(it was the first place I could think of from the PJO and HoO series. I'm rereading _Son of Neptune_ rightnow and it keeps on being mentioned)??" Lucy says as if it was a question.

"Well there are like 500 Bargain Mart's!!" Percy shouts.

"What's a Bargain Mart." Sage frowns.

Percy realizes that we were all from different universes. "Bargain Mart is like a Grocery Store."

"What's a grocery store??"

"A store where you buy food and other stuff."

We all say in unison. "Ohhhhhh." Percy laughes seeing our expressions.

"Chaos says he'll teleport us there." Sage announces.

"When??" I ask. And just then a beat of light engulfs us. And we reappear in front of a large building with a lot of windows and automatic sliding doors. There are carts outside of it with cars with wheels just there in little rectangle spaces. Like seriously cars with wheels?? That's brilliant!! Back in my Galaxy our cars were on top of four horses. Like four horses in two rows of two and then they had this strap that kept the car in place. Odd right??" She frowns.

"I don't know. Let's just find Elliot and we can talk about cars later??"

We all agree. We go in. We see Elliot sitting on top of a shelf of canned foods?? This 'grocery store' was strange. As soon as he sees us she shoots fire at us. And let me tell you his fireballs come quick, since I find myself being pushed back by Percy who was in front of me who got hit by it. Once we land Percy immediately apologizes and helps me up. A few minutes later I find myself being buried in sand. Lucy, Sage, and Percy are still fighting though.

Elliot launches, after one fireball comes another. Percy extinguishes some. Sage can't do much since her ice just melts. Lucy just flies over them barely dodging them. And I just watch helplessly. I don't even try getting out I know better than that. I've been in this situation before. I then have it I'll try convincing Elliot not to.

"Elliot!! Stop!! Why are you even trying to kill us?? Didn't Order just turn on you??" I shout just barely begin heard over the commotion.

"How do you know that Order did that??"

"We may or may not have eavesdropped."

"Well maybe because I still want revenge on Percy!!"

Percy mutters something before saying. "Elliot?? I'm still confused what'd I do that you want revenge for??"

"Take leadership over the Amaranthine Assassins!! Take Sage!!"

"Elliot, what if I step down as the leader?" Percy asks. "But there is no way I'm giving up Sage!!"

"Don't talk about me like in a thing!!" Sage shouted.

"Sorry!!"

Elliot continued to shoot fireballs, but the amount shrank.

"Fine." Elliot agreed. "That was mostly was I was mad about anyways."

Sage just dodged the last fireball and she was fuming. She was angry. "Seriously!!!! Percy I can't believe your stepping down!!! And Elliot, your fine now that you can be leader!!! What is wrong with you?!?!" She screamed. I did kind of understand her anger. First Elliot is all angry and betrayed us. Then when Percy offers to step down he accepts and everyone is immediately happy. It was dumb. Sage continued. "Elliot!! You are such a power-crazy, conceited jerk!!!" Sage lunged at Elliot. But Percy stopped her.

Sage must've seen me nod in agreement while she was talking since she told me to get Elliot for her. "Elliot!! You agree with me right?!?! Can you at least punch him for me!?"

"Ok. Sure!!" I smile.

"Jeremey!!" Percy said.

Lucy actually agreed with Percy. "Jeremey!!"

"It's just a punch!! What's the harm?? Elliot deserves it anyways."

"Arghhh Fine."

I looked to Sage. She beamed in triumph. So I strolled up to Elliot and punched him. But then my anger of him for betraying us got the best of me so I had some vines sprout from the ground and slap him in the face. Big mistake, Elliot may have changed, but he always had a short temper. So he got mad and scorched the vines off and punched me and his arms were basically on fire so well it hurt... bad.

"Elliot!!"

"What??" He said innocently.

"What was that for?!!"

"Well you punched me then slapped me with a vine!!"

"Both of you stop acting like children!!" Lucy scolded. I gasped when I was pulled into a flashback.

 _*Flashback*_

 _My brother and I were playing on the lawn. He was 13 and I was 15. We wanted cookies so we were whining for them._

 _"Stop acting like children, both of you!!" My mom said._

 _We pouted. "But Moooooom."_

 _"You guys are 15 and 13, I'm sure you have better things to do than whine for cookies!! Go finish your homework or something!!"_

 _"Fine." We said. My brother and I went our separate ways. I was doing my homework when I heard voices coming from downstairs. It was only 5 and our father didn't get back home from work till 7:30. I went to my brothers room._

 _"Hey Garrett?? Is it just me or do you hear voices downstairs??"_

 _"Huh??" Garrett took off his earbuds and looked up. And yes, we had earbuds back then, we may not had great cars but we weren't really fond of cars anyways, but we were very advanced. "Yeah I do!!"_

 _"Who could it be??"_

 _"I don't know but let's go find out."_

 _We bolted out of the room and downstairs when we got there mom wasn't there. But a letter was. It said:_

 _Dear Jeremey and Garrett,_

 _I had kidnapped your mother if you want her back complete the tasks I give you._

 _Good luck, Anonymous._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Jeremey are you okay?!!"

I realize I'm on the ground now and Lucy was kneeling next to me.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure??"

Elliot who had been quiet this whole time had decided to say something. "Guys he said he was fine!! Can't we just get a move on??" We all glare at him.

"I'm fine I promise!! Elliot's right we should go and find a way to kill Order." I quickly got up and brushed myself off. The others seemed hesistant, but reluncantly agreed.

 **I felt like I should do more POV's and I also wanted you guys to know the other character's stories. So I hope you enjoyed it!! Well until next time guys!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I didn't update in awhile. I was busy with my other FanFiction's. Anyways as you all know I do not Own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. I don't own the characters, the settings, pretty much everything, but the plot. Rick Riordan does. Well enjoy!!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Elliot POV**

I realized my mistake. But it wasn't too late. I could still fix it.

Anyways, Jeremey had just returned to present. He told me about his past. Nobody, but me knew. Not even Lucy. He trusted me with his secret, and yet I betrayed him.

He told me his past. I told him mine. I knew the others would've tried getting him to tell them what happened, so I decided to go to his rescue by saying something that sounded rude. I told them Jeremey said he was fine and we should just go. I didn't miss the grateful look he shot me. He was still my best friend.

We were now on our way to find Order. He might still be at Camp Jupiter so we were on our way there. On the way there my mind didn't stop thinking. Then one thought hit me. The spy was... Lucy. I pushed that thought away. It was going to be okay we could handle her. I started thinking about my past. I tried to get those thoughts out, but I couldn't. My past had stung.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"You must always be the best, son!!" His fathers words repeated itself in my head. "Always be the Best.", "You have to always be the best." So he did. He came out as the top in everything he did. School, sports, fighting, instruments, and even the little things such as sharpening a pencil._

 _The pressure was just too great. But he did. His best friend had been acting strange._

 _"Joey?? Is everything alright?" I had asked him._

 _He nodded. "Everything is fine." I knew he was lying._

 _"If something is wrong you can tell me. I'm your best friend."_

 _"Are you really?!? Always taking the glory and attention!!"_

 _He was jealous. Jealous I always was first. And he was second. Jealous of the attention I got._

 _"Joey are you jealous??"_

 _"No I'm just trying to say your nothing, but an attention seeking, self centered cheat!! You are probably a fake. You probably cheated to get first!!"_

 _Those words stung. That was what my mother was. I hated her for it. She would cheat on my father. She was always looking for the attention of men. She was so self-centered. Everything was about her. I promised myself I wouldn't be like her. And here my friend is calling me all these things._

 _My other friend Kenny glared at Joey. "Joey!! You know how sensitive Elliot is when someone calls him that!!"_

 _"That's why I'm using them!!"_

 _"I thought you were my friend, Elliot!!" Joey screamed._

 _I stared at him confused. "I-I am!!"_

 _"Really then why do you always make me look like a fool!! Always beating me in everything!! Your life has probably been perfect, huh!! Your parents don't ignore you!!"_

 _"Maybe they don't ignore me, but maybe I want them to ignore them!! Your parents don't beat you!!"_

 _Kenny gasped. "Your parents beat you?"_

 _Realizing what I say I cover my mouth. I wasn't supposed to tell them that!! "Pretend you didn't hear that."_

 _Kenny shook his head. "Elliot!! You need to tell someone!!"_

 _"No. Let him get beat. He deserves it!!" Joey spitefully spit out._

 _"Joey!! What kind of friend are you??" Kenny looks at him with disgust painted on his face._

 _"Maybe I don't want to be Elliot's friend."_

 _My blood was boiling. "Fine then don't!! I don't need a friend like you!! I'm sorry for winning pretty much everything, but Joey I really don't win everything. I lose the battle against my parents. Also, when I lose something and don't turn out as the best my parents would hit me!! Friends like you only bring me down."_

 _He scoffs. "Whatever!!" And he walks away. I had just lost one of my friends. My best friend. He knew everything about me except about my parents. I start crying. Kenny just watches me._

 _"Elliot!! You have to tell someone."_

 _"NO!! I can't."_

 _"Please Elliot!! If you don't I will!!"_

 _"No please."_

 _Kenny shook his head. "I'm sorry Elliot. I'm just doing what's best for you." He ran away. I couldn't imagine being put in an orphanage or a foster home._

 _I fell to my knees crying regretting everything I said. Rain starts pouring down, beating on my body. I trudge home. I see police cars in front of it. My parents are being pulled out of the car. I catch my moms eye. She starts screaming at me._

 _The next day I was sitting in the police station while the cops tried figuring out what to do with me. I had just found out my father wasn't my real father. My real father was unknown. They put me in an orphanage. A week later, Kenny's family took me in. I knew it took Kenny awhile to convince them too. They grudgingly adopted me. His sisters hated me. Kenny was the only one that actually liked me in that family. Joey made my life a whole lot worse too. At school he would bully me. He got a lot of students against me. I gave up trying to be the best in everything._

 _Eventually I had enough. So I ran. Away. Away from Kenny and his family. Away from school. Away from everything. A satyr eventually found me took me to Camp Half-Blood. Where I found out I was a son of Zeus. Everyone praised me since I was a son of Zeus. I didn't make any friends though. They were all afraid of me. Percy Jackson eventually came to Camp. I grew forgotten. I ran. Chaos found me._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

That's right. I was from the Milky Way. Chaos may have told the Amaranthine Assassins we were all from different galaxies, but that was a lie. I was from Earth like Percy. Another lie I wasn't in the Amaranthine Assassins for centuries. I had only joined a few years before Percy. I met Sage, Lucy, Jeremey, and Anthony, the leader of the Amaranthine Assassins. When he retired, my parents teachings of always being the best got to me. I had to become the new leader. When I found out Percy was joining us I asked the others to tell him I was here for a really long time. The longest time here. I didn't want him to recognize me. I did have a run-in with him at Camp Half-Blood. He was actually pretty nice to me. But if he recognized me that would bring my past back. I got jealous when I found out he was the new leader.

"ELLIOT!!!!" Percy's voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"We are here!!" Sage told me. Sage was also another reason why I was jealous of Percy. It was obvious she liked him. And he liked her. I liked Sage, but Percy had her heart.

Anyways I nodded. And we went through the tunnel of Camp Jupiter. When we exited the dark tunnel we were met by the sight of an army of monsters.

Lucy must've told Order. I slowly crept up to her.

"Lucy!! Did you tell Order??"

She hesitantly nodded. "Your still working with Order??" I asked. She nodded again. I sighed.

"He promised he would bring my dead family back if I did."

"I know, but do you really trust him?? After what he did to me??"

"I do. I'm more important to him than you are."

"Lucy, I was his righthand man!! How could you possible be more of worth?!?"

Lucy answered. "I tell him everything."

"It's not too late to turn away from Order."

Just then Order arrived. Speak of the devil and he shall come. "Finally here!! Took long enough, _Amaranthine Assassins_. Lucy, great job."

I saw Jeremey turn to look at Lucy. Percy and Sage did too. Then they looked at me.

"Did you know, Elliot??" Sage asked.

I slowly nodded. "I didn't say anything cause I thought we could handle her."

Percy responded to that before Sage could. "Still you should've said something!!"

"Sorry." I mutter.

Percy nods. "It's okay. All we need to do is destroy this army and then we can kill Order."

"Kill me!!" Order laughed. "Never."

"Lucy. Are you going to work for him or us?!?" Jeremey asked.

"Make your decision."

Lucy thought for awhile. She was conflicted. Then she finally made her decision. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Wait Lucy before you make your decision, know that this could affect the whole battle." Percy spoke before she could though. "Why are you even working with him in the first place though??"

"He said he would bring my family back from the dead."

"Lucy, if you side with him, he would most likely win. Since we need you to defeat him and all. But Lucy he will take over the world then, do you really think you'll be happy with your family living in such a terrible place??"

She looked hesitant and confused again. I guess her first decision was to continue working with Order. We waited for her decision while Order just laughed in the background.

"I choose..."

 **That's it Guys!! Now I couldn't decide if I wanted Lucy to turn on Order or work with the Amaranthine Assassins to kill Order, so Review or PM me with what you guys want!! Anyways Bye!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys!! I've been getting bored of writing this, so I'm going to finish this very quickly. And start a new PJO fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters, settings, etc., Rick Riordan does, but I do own the plot and the OC's. Hope it meets your expectations.**

 **Lucy POV**

"What do you choose Lucy??"

"I choose... I'm sorry, Dad." I apologized to Order.

"Lucy!! Don't do it." Order threatendly said.

Yeah, Order was my father. "Dad, what your doing is just wrong!!"

He growled. "Fine. When I take over the world don't expect any mercy!!"

I turn to my friends. They looked extremely surprised.

Jeremey spoke first, "He's your dad?!?"

I stiffly nodded.

"So your with us?? That's brave of you. Standing up to your dad." Percy smiled at me.

I nodded. I pulled out my bow and turned to Order.

"Lucy, I disown you."

I hear gasps from my friends. I see Percy wince.

"Well that makes it easier for me to kill you."

I joined the Amaranthine Assassins and waited for the signal to go.

Percy swiftly charged and we all followed. We killed armies of monsters. They were just standing in the way of Order.

Not before long all the monsters are gone leaving us and Order...

 **Percy POV**

Order laughed. Jeremey attacked, but Order simply waved his hand. Elliot took this as a moment to strike, but Order saw this coming. Lucy flew up into the arrow looking for any openings. When she found one she shot at it. At first Order didn't feel it, but Lucy continuously shot at the same place. Order looked over to his shoulder and saw all the arrows pierced onto it. He went to find Lucy. It was obvious we couldn't defeat him alone. We needed someone powerful than all 5 of us. Chaos.

 _Chaos. You need to help us._

His voice responded a moment after _Very well. Just promise me one thing... don't kill him._

 _But... Chaos. He's evil!!_

 _He's still my brother. And besides I have a feeling of what the prophecy meant..._

 _Fine._

The rest f the Amaranthine Assassins were already trying to get some hits on him.

I joined them. His long cape getting in the way of my slices to his back. I cut the cape after awhile.

"Brother." Chaos' voice boomed.

Order turned flinging me to the side. I landed with a thud. "It's been awhile Chaos. Did you seriously think your precious Amaranthine Assassins could beat me?!?"

"I see you've gotten stronger."

"And you haven't changed a bit."

"We'll see."

They both pulled out their swords. And started striking, jabbing, blocking, side-stepping, parrying, and a lot more. I continued trying to molest Order.

Awhile later I feel like I'm going downwards. I look down at the ground and realize I was clinging to Order and he was falling. I hurriedly teleport myself away. I see the Amaranthine Assassins watching the brothers fight in awe. They were the normal, childish brotherly fights, but a full-on battle.

Order was pinned to the ground by none other than Chaos. Chaos just needed to stab Order and he would win, but instead he teleported away.

I frowned. "What just happened??" I asked the Amaranthine Assassins.

"No idea. But I'm sure Chaos has got Order." Elliot shrugged. I nodded.

Sage then suggested, "Why won't we go to Camp Half-Blood to see how things are there."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure the war on Olympus had ended by now."

When we got to Olympus we saw weapons scattered on the ground. Fire and puddles of water all over the place. Must be Leo and the Poseidon kids. Apollo Children were busily running around the Camp attending to the wounded. I find Chiron standing observing everything. I go to him.

"Hello Chiron."

"Percy. How are things with Order??"

"Chaos has got him."

He frowned, but nodded. "Are both wars finished??"

"Yes. Olympus is safe and so is Camp Half-Blood."

"That's Great. I should probably go and help some people out."

I left Chiron to help the Apollo children. I knew a few things about medicine and medic care stuff.

Just then smoke filled the air. Once it cleared up I smiled. It was Chaos. And standing next to him was... Order??

"Uhhh... Chaos you do realize your insane, evil brother is standing right next to him."

"He is not insane or evil, anymore at least."

I gaped. "He turned good?!? That easily!!"

"Well we did work a few things out. We will rule together. The universes will be great in our care. And besides I promised I'd show him how to create beautiful universes like me."

"You mean you plan on making more?"

Order and Chaos proudly nodded, "Yes."

I grinned. "So does that mean more Amaranthine Assassins??"

"Maybe." Chaos replied.

"I know a few people who could use a promotion."

Chaos shook his head. "Not now, Percy. My brother and I have a bit of catching up to do. He also does need some scolding."

I laugh. "Good luck, Order."

Then it all made sense. Chaos and Order's relationship has been restored. The prophecy has been fulfilled.

I see Sage watching some little children trying to wake one of the older campers up. A small smile lights up her face.

"You should smile more." I whisper in her ear. Her smile fades, but returns only a second after.

She then says, "Well you should give me more reasons too."

"Will do."

I put my arounds around her pulling her in for a hug. I kiss her forehead. She smiles. I beam at her.

Everything felt so right, that moment, I didn't notice the rest of the Amaranthine Assassins have joined us.

"Hey Elliot, Chaos told me their might be more Amaranthine Assassins. Maybe you can find someone you love and you won't feel so left out."

"I almost forgot that I was the only one without their other half... thanks for reminding me Percy."

"Any time."

"Y'know I am quite disappointed that you two did betray us though..." Sage said pointing to Elliot and Lucy. "Anyone else who betrayed us??"

Sage turned to me.

"What?!?"

"Nothing. You've never stayed so quiet."

"Hey!! I can stay quiet!!"

We all started laughing. And I felt so content. I had everything I need. Friends, my girl, everything, but a family. Well I guess the Amaranthine Assassins weren't just my friends now...

Chaos joined us and looked at us proudly.

"Chaos??" I ask. He looks at me, "Thank You." He raises an eyebrow when I say that so I continue. "Thanks for giving me a chance with the Amaranthine Assassins."

"My pleasure."

Life was good.

 **So that was it!! I'm probably going to write a prologue though...so read that.**


	19. Epilogue

**This is the End, Guys!! You know I don't Own PJO, Rick Riordan does. I hope you like this!!**

 **Third Person's POV**

It's been a century since the events with Order. Elliot had indeed found his other half. A girl named Susie. 6th Amaranthine Assassin of Heat.

Jeremey and Lucy were already married and expecting twins.

Percy had only just proposed to Sage. Percy had just went back to Earth to visit his friends there and send out invitations to his wedding. Sage accompanied him of course.

 **Percy POV**

"It feels good to be back here." Percy told Sage as they passed through the entrance to Camp Half-Blood.

Chad had gotten better through the years.

"PERCY!!!" A voice called as soon as we stepped on Camp Half-Blood ground.

"Hey Annabeth." I smile at her.

She runs over. "Hi Percy. Hi Sage." She grins brightly.

"Any idea where the others are??" I ask her.

"They're at the arena." She tells me. I nod.

"Well Sage and I've got an announcement so we have to go make that with them. So let's go there??"

I go into the arena and bump into someone. I realize it was Abby. I hug her.

"Abby!! Wow you've changed... a lot!!"

"Yeah!! I'm finally a god now!!" She proudly states.

I laugh. "That's great!! Anyways I've got news so why don't you come with me to the arena??"

Sage whacks me on the head. I turn to her rubbing it. "Ow!! Sage what was that for??"

"We are already in the arena."

"Right." I say stupidly. We make our way to the others who are watching Chad teach swordfighting. Once the class leaves I tell them to come to the Poseidon Cabin in an hour. I wanted all my half-siblings to be at the wedding. Sage and I go take a walk through the strawberry fields. I pluck one off its branches and put it near her mouth. She opens it. I put the strawberry in her mouth. She moans. The Camp Half-Blood strawberry were sweet and ripe.

I laugh. She feeds me a stawberry. I check the time and take Sage's hand dashing to the Poseidon Cabin. Sage just laughs the whole way there.

I see my friends are already there. "So why'd you call us Percy??" Nico curiously asks.

"Sage and I are getting married."

Piper squeals. "Really!!!!! Took long enough!!"

"Who knew Piper would be so Aphrodite-y"

"She didn't even get like that when I proposed to her, married her, and found out we are having a kid." Jason accused. We all laughed.

"No she did. She came to me and started telling me all about it." Annabeth groaned.

"Yay!! Kelp Head is finally getting married. When and where??" Thalia asks.

"Chaos' Palace. And April 14th."

They nod. "How will we get there??" Sammy asked.

The Stolls burst out laughing. We all started at them.

"We know a way." They winked.

 _How??_ "Okay then. I trust you guys will get everyone there?! If not I could send someone to get you guys."

"Yes please. I will not trust the Stolls." Hazel nodded.

"Would I have to dress formally??" Leo asked.

We all looked at him. "YES!!"

I told Chiron. Then my mom.

 _*Time Skip: April 14th*_

Everything was set up. We decided to be wed at the garden and the reception would be in one of the large rooms meant for occasions in Chaos' palace.

Time Skip*

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I smile and kiss Sage softly, but passionately. She smiles and kisses me back. We eventually pull away for air.

We were now married.

 _*Time Skip: 7 years later*_

Alex, Percy and Sage's 3 year old daughter tottered over. "Mom, Dad!! Can you tell a story pleaaaase???"

"Sure Princess." I pick her up and set her on my lap. "Which Story do you want me to tell??"

"The best one." Her eyes brightened up. Sage looked at me asking me if she was ready. I nodded, she may only be 3, but she wasn't a normal 3 year old. After all she was our kid. Sage quickly put William, out 1-year old to bed and went off to put him in his crib. She returned and taking a seat on the couch started the story. The story of friendship and brotherhood. The one where we stopped Order.

 **That it's Guys!! Thanks for reading this fanfic!! I appreciate all of you who read from beginning to end, and stuck with me through my first fanfic experience. Thanks for bearing with me. Love you all!! Bye!!!**


End file.
